saranghae ahjussi!
by cuttiekyu
Summary: just story about wonkyu
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Saranghae Ahjussi !

Cast : Cho kyuhyun as kim kyuhyun (17 yo)

Choi siwon (34 yo)

Kim kibum (18 yo)

Kim young woon/kangin as kyuhyun appa (36 yo)

Park (kim) jung soo/ leeteuk as kyuhyun umma (37 yo)

Cast lain muncul seiring berjalannya waktu J

Summarry : ...

Genre : angst, romance, family dll

PROLOG

03 Februari 1997 (anggep aja kyu kelahiran 97 hhe)

**-Seoul international hospital-**

Seorang namja yang masih nampak muda terlihat sedang berdiri gelisah di salah satu ruang operasi yang terdapat di salah satu rumah sakit terbaik di korea selatan. Namja itu, kim young woon atau biasa dipanggil kangin terlihat meremas jari – jarinya sambil berkali – kali melirik ke arah pintu ruang operasi yang masih tertutup sejak dua jam yang lalu. Namja yang masih berusia 19 tahun itu tengah menantikan kelahiran anak pertamanya bersama sang istri tercinta –leeteuk- yang masih berjuang melahirkan anak mereka di dalam.

"aishh kenapa lama sekali" keluh kangin, wajar saja dia gugup ini adalah pengalaman pertama untuknya dan ditambah dengan usianya yang masih begitu muda untuk menjadi seorang ayah membuatnya lebih gugup.

"kangin hyung" tiba – tiba saja seseorang meneriakan namanya, dan dari kejauhan terlihat namja tampan berbadan atletis tengah berlari kearah kangin.

"siwon-ah" panggil kangin pada namja yang sudah dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu

"hhahhh hhahhh" siwon tampak mengatur nafasnya, namja yang berprofesi sebagai model itu terlihat menumpukan kedua tangannya di lututnya. Namja itu berlari seperti orang kesetanan dari tempat pemotretannya saat mendengar kabar dari kangin bahwa leeteuk akan segera melahirkan. "bagaimana teukkie hyung?" tanyanya akhirnya setelah berhasil meredakan nafasnya yang memburu.

"entahlah mereka masih didalam" jawab kangin

Siwon menggengga tangan kangin, menguatkan. "tenanglah hyung teukkie hyung namja yang kuat"

"kau benar siwon-ah"

Kedua namja itu akhirnya duduk di kursi yang tersedia di depan ruang operasi itu, masih terus menunggu dan berdoa untuk orang yang disayangi mereka di dalam. tak terasa waktu dengan cepat berlalu sampai akhirnya ...

Oooekkk oooeekkk

Suara tangisan bayi terdengar dari dalam ruang operasi, kedua namja itu sontak berdiri lalu sambil bertatapan.

"anakku sudah lahir siwon-ah" ucap kangin dengan suara bergetar, tidak mampu menahan haru

"selamat hyung, aku yakin hyung akan menjadi ayah yang baik"

"terima kasih siwon-ah" ucap kangin sungguh – sungguh selama proses kehamilan leeteuk siwon memang banyak terlibat, selain leeteuk dan kangin sudah tidak mempunyai orang tua lagi dan leeteuk merupakan anak tunggal sedangkan kangin memiliki seorang adik yang menetap di jepang, siwon sering menemani leeteuk saat kangin sedang sibuk dengan perusahaannya yang sedang berkembang, dan leeteuk yang sangat suka berdekatan dengan siwon selama masa kehamilannya membuat namja tampan berusia 17 tahun ini sering menginap di kediaman kim.

CEKLEKKK

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan keluarlah seorang dokter paruh baya yang masih menggunakan pakaian operasi, kangin dan leeteuk langsung menghampirinya.

"bagaimana keadaan isteri dan anak saya dokter?" tanya kangin ti the point

"selamat tuan kim, istri anda baik – baik saja dan putera anda juga lahir dengan sempurna dan sehat" ucap doter itu dengan senyum ramah.

Ucapan sang dokter membuat dua namja di depannya lega, "boleh saya melihatnya dok?" tanya kangin

"tentu tuan kim, tapi setelah mereka dipindahkan di ruang rawat"

Kangin duduk di samping ranjang leeteuk sambil memandangi jagoan kecilnya yang sedang tertidur lelap dipelukan sang umma. Semenjak leeteuk dipindahkan ke ruang rawat kangin memang langsung menemui isterinya itu sedangkan siwon pergi ke cafetaria untuk membeli makanan untuk kangin yang tidak sempat makan karena menunggui leeteuk.

"chagi, lihat betapa sempurnanya uri aegya" kangin meneyentuh pipi bayinya yang terlihat gembil dan memererah menggemaskan menghasilkan geliatan ringan dari sang bayi mungil.

"ne, dia sangat manis" leeteuk memberikan kecupan kecil pada sang bayi

"terima kasih karena membauat hidupku semakin sempurna" ucap kangin tulus

"aku juga berterima kasih chagi" senyum tek pernah lepas dari namja cantik itu

"hyung aku kembali" siwon memasuki ruangan sambil membawa beberapa kantong berisi makanan dan minuman

"siwonnie kemarilah, kau belum melihat baby" panggil leeteuk

"ne hyung" siwon meletakkan bawaannya dimeja lalu menghampiri ranjang leeteuk. Siwon memandangi bayi mungil yang masih nyaman di dekapan leeteuk. _Manis _ucapnya dalam hati, tepat saat siwon memandangi wajahnya kedua mata itu terbuka menampilkan mata bulat yang sewarna lelehan karamel yang menghipnotis siwon, membuat hatinya berdesir aneh. Tanpa sadar siwon mengelus pipi gembilnya begitu halus dan lembut sangat pas dengan kulit siwon. "siapa namanya hyung?" tanya siwon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang baby.

"hemmm siapa chagi?" tanya kangin

"aku ingin siwonnie yang memberinya nama, dia sangat membantu kita saat baby masih dalam kandungan"

Siwon menatap leeteuk tak percaya, bagaimanapun dia bukan siapa – siapa bagi pasangan kangteuk, dia hanya junior mereka saat di high school yang sangat dekat dan dianggap seperti adik dan tidak ada hubungan darah sama sekali.

"turuti saja hyungmu siwon – ah" kangin meyakinkan

Siwon memandangi lagi bayi di gendongan leeteuk, dia sangat menggemaskan dan manis "hmm bagaimana dengan kyu? Terdengar sangat lucu dan menggemaskan"

"hmmm kyu? Terdengar bagus kyu.. hyun ya kyuhyun" tambah kangin

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut sambil memandangi bayinya "selamat datang kim kyuhyun nae sarang".

03 Februari 2002

Terlihat seorang namja cilik berusia 5 tahun sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya sambil memasang ekspresi merajuk yang lucu dengan mengerucutkan bibir plummynya dan juga melipat tangannya di depan dada. Namja cilik bernama kyuhyun ini sedang kesal karna ahjussi kesayangannya belum juga datang ke acara ulang tahunnya yang kelima padahal semua teman – temannya dan teman orangtuanya sudah berkumpul di taman belakang rumah keluarga kim yang besar.

"babykyunnie" panggil leeteuk pada putera kesayangannya yang sedang merajuk

"hummppp" kyuhyun semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat sang umma

Leeteuk berjongkok di depan kyuhyun, menyamakan tingginya dengan anak lucunya itu. "babykyunnie, keluar ne, teman – teman kyunnie sudah datang" bujuk leeteuk

"cillo umma, kyu mau ciwon jucci"

"siwon ahjussi sedang sibuk baby, dia sedang syuting" leeteuk mencoba memberi pengertian pada puteranya

"cillo, cillo ciwon jucci umma hueeeeeee" dan akhirnya meledaklah tangis putera tunggal keluarga kim itu karena keinginannya tidak dipenuhi, dia hanya mau ahjussi kesayangannya.

"sssttt ssttt baby uljima" leeteuk membawa kyuhyun dalam gendongannya, menepuk pelan punggung kecil puteranya

"hiks hiks ciwon jucci umma hiks" ucap kyuhyun sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak sang umma

"aigo, kenapa babykyunnie menangis?" kangin datang menghampiri isteri dan anaknya

"babykyu ingin siwon chagi" jawab leeteuk

"baby cup cup" kangin mengambil kyuhyun dari gendongan leeteuk "siwon ahjussi sedang sibuk tidak bisa bertemu babykyu, nanti kalau sudah tidak sibuk pasti menemui babykyu"

Mendengar penjelasan sang appa membuat tangisan kyuhyun semakin keras, terdengar sangat menyedihkan dan menyayat hati siapa saja yang mendengarnya, wajar saja sejak dia lahir kyu sangat dekat dengan siwon, kyuhyun kecil yang akan menangis saat digendong oleh orang lain selain orang tuanya akan sangat tenang jika dalam gendongan siwon.

"babykyu.." panggil seorang namja yang sangat kyuhyun kenali suaranya 'ciwon jucci-nya', siwon berjalan mendekati keluarga kecil kim masih dengan menggunakan setelan jas yang dia gunakan saat syuting dramanya, dia cepat – cepat menuju kesini saat selesai syuting tanpa sempat mengganti baju untuk menghadiri ulang tahun babykyunya.

Mendengar suara siwon kyuhyun menggeliat dalam pelukan kangin, meminta diturunkan, dan begitu kakinya meneyentuh lantai kyuhyun langsung berlari mendekati siwon , pipi chubbynya bergoyang saat dia berlari membuat siapapun gemas.

HUP

Siwon menangkap kyuhyun yang berlari kearahnya lalu menggendongnya, "babykyu kenapa menangis eoh?" tanya siwon lembut

"ciwon jucci" jawab kyuhyun sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke pundak siwon

"syukurlah kau datang siwon – ah kami tidak tau lagi bagaimana membujuk babykyu" ucap leeteuk

"ne hyung, maaf terlambat" sesal siwon

"tak apa kami senang kau datang" ucap kangin sambil menepuk punggung siwon

Setelah itu semua berjalan dengan lancar, acara ulang tahun kembali dilanjutkan walaupun kyuhyun harus meniup lilin dengan mata sembab karena habis menangis namun senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya, tentu saja karena kedua orang tuanya ada di sampingnya dan juga jangan lupakan siwon ahjussi kesayangannya.

_tiga bulan kemudian_

siwon, kangin dan leeteuk sedang berbicara serius di ruang tamu kediaman kim, dilihat dari raut ketiganya yang nampak tegang meeka pasti sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"jadi kau akan menetap di Amerika siwon – ah?" tanya kangin

"ne hyung, ini adalah penawaran besar dan akan menjadi perkembangan yang sangat pesat untuk karirku" jawab siwon

"kalau ini demi karirmu kejarlah siwonnie, hyung tau kau sangat ingin menjadi aktor dunia" ucap leeteuk bijak

"ne hyung, tapi ..."

"kalau kau mengkhawatirkan babykyu tenang saja kami akan mencoba memberi pengertian padanya" potong leeteuk yang sepertinya tau akan kegundahan siwon

"berapa lama kau akan tinggal di sana siwon – ah" tanya kangin

"tidak pasti hyung, bisa bertahun – tahun bahkan sampai puluhan tahun" jawab siwon dengan berat hati, dia tidak ingin meninggalkan babykyunienya.

Tanpa ketiga orang dewasa itu sadari, sejak tadi kyuhyun mendengar percakapan mereka, namja cilik yang hendak menunjukkan mainan baru yang dibelikan appanya pada siwon itu justru mendengar hal yang menyakiti hatinya, siwon ahjussinya akan pergi, kyuhyun memang tidak tau dimana amerika tapi dia tau disana sangat jauh. Kyuhyun memandangi ketiga orang dewasa itu dengan mata memerah siap menumpahkan air matanya. Dengan kesal dia melempar mainannya kelantai menimbulkan suara gaduh yang membuat tiga namja dewasa itu menyedari keberadaannya. Setelah melakukan itu kyuhyun langsung berlari kekamarnya dan mengunci pintu.

"baykyu?" siwon lantas mengejar kyuhyun ke kamarnya diikuti kangin dan leeteuk

Tok tok tok

Siwon mengetuk pintu kamar kyuhyun, "babykyu ini ahjussi buka pintunya ne" hati siwon sangat sakit saat mendengar sayup – sayup suara tangisan kyuhyun.

"baby ini umma buka chagi" panggil leeteuk sambil berusaha menahan airmatanya.

Tidak ada sahutan dalam kamar kyuhyun selain suara tangis yang menyayat hati.

"baby.." panggil siwon putus asa

"sudahlah siwon- ah kau pulanglah dulu biarkan kyu tenang dulu, lagipula kau harus mempersiapkan keberangkatanmu lusa" kangin angkat bicara

"tapi hyung..."

"hyungmu benar siwonnie, pulanglah dulu kami yang akan bicara dengan babykyu" tambah leeteuk.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, dengan berat hati siwon menuruti permintaan kangin.

Setelah kejadian itu kyuhyun tidak mau keluar kamar bahkan saat orangtuanya memintanya membuka pintu, kyuhyun tidak membuka pintu kamarnya sampai bocah cilik itu lelah menangis dan tertidur di kasurnya sambil memeluk lututnya. Begitupun sampai hari berikutnya kyuhyun tetap mengurung dirinya di kamar, walaupun kyuhyun masih kecil dia sangat pintar dia menggeser beberapa perabotan kamarnya (yang ringan) untuk menggenjal pintu agar pintu kamarnya tidak bisa dibuka walaupun appanya memiliki kunci cadangan kamarnya.

Kyuhyun menangis keras, dia ingat hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan siwon, dia mendengar saat kedua orangtuanya berbicara di depan pintu, kyuhyun tidak ingin ahjussinya pergi. Kyuhyun menggelangkan kepalanya yang pusing karena duahari tidak mendapat asupan makanan dan susu, badannya pun terasa sangat lemas, dia hanya terus menangis berharap siwon membatalkan keberangkatannya.

"babykyu" terdengar suara siwon dari luar

"baby keluarlah, ahjussi ingin bertemu kyu, apa kyu tidak ingin bertemu ahjussi sebelum ahjussi pergi?" ucap siwon

Kyuhyun tetap diam

"ahjussi tau kyu marah, kecewa, tapi jangan seperti ini, baby membuat kami khawatir"

"babykyu tau kan ahjussi sangat menyayangi kyu, baby" siwon terus mengajak kyuhyun bicara

"baby, ahjussi harus segera berangkat, benarkah baby tidak mau bertemu ahjussi?, mmm baiklah ahjussi sayang pada baby" setelah itu tidak ada suara lagi dari siwon hanya suara langkah kaki yang perlahan menjauh membuat kyuhyun menangis semakin keras sampai suara itu memelan seiring matanya yang semakin berat dan akhirnya tertutup rapat.

Kangteuk mengantarkan siwon sampai depan rumah mereka, mereka tidak dapat mengantar siwon ke bandara karena keadaan kyuhyun.

"maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu siwonnie" ucap leeteuk

"aku mengerti hyung, sampaikan maafku untuk babykyu dan katakan aku menyayanginya"

"tentu, berhati – hatilah dan jaga kesehatanmu, hyung mendoakan kau selalu sukses" ucap kangin

"terima kasih hyung" ucap siwon tulus, dengan berat hati dilangkahkan kakinya menuju taksi yang akan membawanya ke bandara incheon.

Setelah mengantar siwon, kangteuk kembali ke kamar kyuhyun, sepertinya leeteuk sudah tidak bisa menahan kekhawatirannya lagi apalagi saat tidak ada suara lagi dari kamar kyuhyun.

"chagi kita dobrak saja pintunya, aku khawatir pada babykyu" ucap leeteuk

"baik, mundurlah" kangin mulai mengambil ancang – ancang untuk mendobrak pintu kamar kyuhyun, sangat sulit karena banyaknya barang yang ditumpuk kyuhyun untuk menutup pintunya, sampai akhirnya ..

BRAKKK

Pintu berhasil dibuka, kangteuk bergegas masuk ke kamar kyuhyun. "babykyu" panggil leeteuk menghampiri kyuhyun yang tampak tertidur di kasurnya, namun pandangannya langsung terlihat panik saat menyentuh pipi chubby puteranya dan merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang tidah biasa. "astaga chagi badan kyu sangat panas, baby ! babykyu ini umma bangun chagi!" ucap leeteuk panik sambil menepuk pelan pipi kyuhyun.

Tidak mendapat respon dari kyuhyun kangin langsung mengangkat tubuh puteranya kegendongannya, "kita bawa kerumah sakit" ucapnya panik sambil membawa kyuhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri keluar kamar.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Cho kyuhyun as kim kyuhyun (17 yo)

Choi siwon (34 yo)

Kim kibum (18 yo)

Kwon yuri (29 yo)

Kim young woon/kangin as kyuhyun appa (36 yo)

Park (kim) jung soo/ leeteuk as kyuhyun umma (37 yo)

Cast lain muncul seiring berjalannya waktu J

**Chapter 1**

**-incheon airport-**

Seorang namja tampan berusia sekitar 30 tahunan baru saja keluar dari pintu kedatangan luar negeri, namja tampan itu –siwon- menyeret kopernya menjauhi keramaian menuju ke luar kawasan bandara incheon untuk mencari taksi. Setelah mendapatkan taksi siwon langsung memberitahu kemana tujuannya oleh supir. Selama diperjalanan siwon selalu melihat keluar jendela menikmati pemandangan kota seoul yang sudah 11 tahun dia tinggalkan untuk mengembangkan karirnya di negeri paman sam. Bukan hal yang sia – sia karena dia sukses menjadi aktor yang sangat laris dengan bayaran mahal dan memainkan peran di banyak film yang merajai box office, mengantarkannya meraih banyak penghargaan bergengsi, hal yang harus dia bayar dengan rasa rindunya pada kampung halaman dan juga teman – temannya.

Setelah beberapa menit menikmati kota seoul siwon mengingat sesuatu dia lantas mengambil smartphonenya dan mulai menghubungi seseorang.

"yoboseo" suara berat seseorang di seberang sana

Senyum siwon terkembang "yoboseo kangin hyung" ucapnya ceria

"nugu?"

"aishhh hyung tidak mengingatku? Ini Siwon hyung"

"mwo?! Si – siwon-ah? Jeongmal?"

Siwon terkekeh kecil mendengar nada kekagetan kangin "ne hyung, bogoshipo"

"aigo siwon-ah nado bogoshipo, kau kemana saja adik kurang ajar tidak pernah menghubungiku bahkan mengganti nomormu !" ucapnya emosi

"mianhae hyung, aku sangat sibuk disana" jawab siwon menyesal

"hahhh dasar aku tau kau aktor terkenal"

"bukan begitu hyung, emmm hyung aku sudah di seoul"

"mwo? Kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku lebih dulu kalau kau akan pulang"

"ini kejutan hyung"

"aissshhh cepat kemari kau agar aku bisa memukulmu"

"aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahmu hyung"

"baiklah kututup telponnya, aku menunggumu di rumah"

"ne hyung" klik telepon dimatikan, siwon memasukkan kembali smarthphonenya ke dalam saku kemejanya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama kurang lebih 30 menit sampailah siwon di mension megah keluarga kim. Siwon memandangi rumah yang cukup sering dia kunjungi dulu, membangkitkan rasa rindunya yang sangat amat mendalam. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir tipis siwon menampilkan dua lesung pipinya yang menawan. Perlahan dilangkahkan kakinya memasuki mansion mewah itu.

TING TONG ditekannya bel yang terletak di samping pintu.

CEKLEK pintu terbuka, munculah namja cantik yang masih terlihat sangat cantik diusianya yang menginjak 40 tahun, namja cantik itu mematung saat melihat siapa namja yang berdiri di depannya yang masih setia menampilkan senyumnya.

"teukkie hyung" panggil siwon pada leeteuk yang masih setia mematung didepannya.

"si-siwonnie" panggilnya agak ragu

"ne hyung" jawab siwon

BRUKKK leeteuk langsung menubruk tubuh yang lebih kekar dan lebih tinggi darinya itu "hiks hiks siwonnie, bogoshipo" ucapnya sambil menangis

Siwon balas memeluk namja yang sudah dia anggap sebagai hyungnya sendiri itu "nado bogoshipo hyung" balasnya sambil berusaha menenangkan leeteuk yang masih menangis.

"siwon-ah kau sudah datang" tiba – tiba kangin datang menghampiri mereka

"chagi hiks siwonnie" leeteuk beralih memeluk suaminya

"ssttttt ne sudah jangan menangis siwonniemu sudah pulang" ucap kangin menenangkan isterinya

"hiks adik bodoh kenapa baru kembali" leeteuk memukul bahu siwon pelan

"mianhae hyung'

"sudahlah ayo masuk siwonnie kita mengobrol didalam"

Siwon melihat – lihat keadaan rumah keluarga kim, tidak banyak yang berubah dari rumah ini, semuanya masih tertata apik siapa lagi yang merawatnya kalau bukan sang nyonya rumah.

"duduklah hyung akan buatkan minuman" ucap leeteuk

Siwon menyamankan dirinya di sofa bersama kangin.

"bagaimana pekerjaanmu siwon-ah?"

"semuanya baik hyung, dan aku akan membintangi drama dan film baru di korea"

"wahhh aku tau sejak dulu kau pasti akan sukses, hyung tisak pernah meragukanmu" ujar kangin bangga

"aishh hyung kau membuatku malu"

"hyungmu benar siwonnie kau memang hebat" ucap leeteuk sambil meletakkan segelas teh ginseng untuk siwon lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping kangin. "kau akan menginap disini kan?" tanya leeteuk

"aku berencana akan menginap di hotel hyung sampai apartemenku siap digunakan" jawab siwon, kenapa dia tidak tinggal di rumah keluarganya jawabannya adalah karena keluarga siwon memutuskan untuk menetap di amerika beberapa tahun lalu.

"apa kau tidak menganggap kami? Menginaplah disini" bujuk leeteuk

"tapi hyung...aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian"

"tidak ada yang direpotkan, dan hyung memaksa" ucap leeteuk tegas, ohh leeteuk memang sangat baik seperti malaikat tapi kalau sifat memaksanya sudah keluar jangan harap ada yang bisa membantahnya

"hah baiklah" pasrah siwon

Leeteuk tersenyum senang "kamarmu masih di tempat yang lama siwonnie istirahatlah hyung tau kau lelah"

"ne hyung"

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga, menuju kamar yang biasa dia gunakan saat menginap di kediaman kim, kakinya berhenti melangkah saat melewati sebuah kamar yang pintunya tertutup, kamar seseorang yang sangat dia sayangi dan rindukan, babykyunya. Siwon melangkah mendekat menyentuh pintu kamar bercat cokelat itu, dulu saat kyuhyun berumur 5 tahun tertempel gambarnya dan juga kyuhyun di pintu kamar itu gambar khas anak kecil yang acak – acakan gambar dua orang yang saling bergandengan dengat tulisan "kyu dan siwon", namun sekarang digantikan dengan gambat salah satu karakter game dan tulisan "my room". Masih teringat jelas diingatan siwon apa saja yang dia lakukan di kamar kyuhyun, menemani bocah lucu itu beramain, membacakan kyuhyun dongeng sebelum tidur bahkan menemani kyuhyun bersembunyi dari leeteuk yang memaksa bocah itu memakan sayurnya. Senyum siwon terkembang membayangkan semua ingatan tenteng kyuhyun yang tidak pernah dia lupakan, membuat rasa bersalahnya semakin besar pada kyuhyun. Babykyunya sekarang pasti sudah besar, dan apakah dia masih manis seperti dulu, masih manja dan suka merajuk kalu dipaksa memakan sayur? Siwon sangat ingin bertemu kyuhyun namun dia sangat takut, takut kyuhyun membencinya karna meninggalkannya 11 tahun lalu, dan kata –kata leeteuk yang mengatakan bahwa kyuhyun sedang pergi ke rumah temannya membuatnya sedikit lega setidaknya dia memiliki sedikit waktu untuk menenangkan hatinya. Setelah puas memandangi pintu kamar kyuhyun siwon meneruskan kembali langkahnya ke kamar yang terletak persis di sebelah kamar kyuhyun.

"umma kyu pulang!" teriak seorang namja manis sambil memasuki rumahnya, diletekkan tas berisi beberapa kaset game yang baru dimainkan bersama temannya ke sofa lalu dilanjutkan dengan menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa empuk itu merilekskan tubuhnya yang seharian terduduk di depan layar tv.

"aigo babykyu sudah pulang" leeteuk menghampiri putera semata wayangnya itu sambil membawa segelas jus apel, diusapnya rambut cokelat kyuhyun yang sedikit ikal penuh sayang "kajja minum jusnya"

Kyuhyun meminum sedikit jus yang dibuat ummanya, lalu namja berusia 17 tahun itu menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu sang umma manja.

"babykyu lelah? Kan umma sudah bilang jangan terlalu banyak main game dengan kibum"

"ahhh umma selain main game apa yang bisa kyu lakukan?"

"membantu umma memasak mungkin" jawab leeteuk

"huhhh itu adalah kegiatan terakhir yang akan kyu pilih saat sedang senggang kecuali umma memang mau dapur kebanggan umma hancur berantakan" ucap kyuhyun dengan nada yang dibuat mengerikan yang justru terdengar lucu.

Hmmmm leeteuk menghela nafas pendek, lalu mengusap punggung puteranya yang sekarang bahkan tingginya melebihi dirinya, babykyunya yang manis, manja dan sedikit cengeng namun jahil sekarang sudah besar, leeteuk sangat menyayangi putera tunggalnya ini, bukan hanya karena setelah dia melahirkan kyuhyun dokter menfonis dirinya tidak akan punya anak lagi namun juga karena daya tahan tubuh kyu yang sangat mudah drop semenjak dirinya demam tinggi sampai kejang saat berusia 5 tahun.

"babykyu mandi dulu ne, setelah itu kita makan bersama appa"

"appa sudah pulang?"tanya kyuhyun heran karena biasanya sang appa akan pulang larut malam

"ne, karna ada tamu spesial" jawab leeteuk dengan senyum misterius

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya sambil memiringkan kepalnya, sangat imut menurut sang umma sampai membuat namja cantik itu mencubit pipi kyuhyun yang gembil. "uhhh umma sakit" ucap kyuhyun sambil melepas tangan ummanya.

"kkekke anak umma memang sangat menggemaskan"

"umma kyu sudah besar" protes kyuhyun

"lalu kenapa? Babykyu tetap baby kecil umma yang lucu dan menggemaskan" ucap leeteuk mendatangkan kerucutan di bibir plumy kyuhyun membuatnya nampak seratus kali lebih menggemaskan.

"ahhh sudahlah umma kyu mau mandi" kyuhyun langsung kabur menuju kamarnya daripada harus menerima cubitan 'sayang' lagi dari sang umma.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya yang bernuansa baby blue, tidak berubah sejak dia kecil dulu namun bedanya apabila dulu kamarnya dipenuhi dengan mainan anak – anak sekarang kamarnya dipenuhi dengan kaset game dan peralatan console gamenya. Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di kasur, tiba - tiba dia kembali teringat dengan ucapan ummanya tentang tamu spesial, cukup membuat kyuhyun penasaran karna bisa membuat appanya yang super sibuk pulang kerumah lebih cepat. Setelah beberapa menit dan tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya kyuhyun dengan cuek menyambar handuknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi kyuhyun berganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang cukup simpel, hanya kaus lengan panjang berwarna krem dan celana pendek hitam selutut membuat dia tampak seperti bocah di tambah dia tidak mengeringkan rambutnya membuat rambutnya menjadi terlihat lebih panjang, he is so adorable. Setelah memastikan dirinya sudah tampan –manis menurut sang umma- kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya hendak keluar kamar, tepat saat kyuhyun keluar dari pintu kamarnya ternyata ada seseorang juga yang sedang melewati depan kamarnya membuat tabrakan tidak bisa dihindari, tubuh kyuhyun yang nyatanya lebih kecil dari orang yang ditabraknya agak terdorong dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk dilantai.

"Auhhhh" lenguh kyuhyun saat merasakan pantatnya menyentuh lantai dengan agak kasar menyebabkan sedikit nyeri.

"ahhh mianhae" ucap namja yang ditabraknya sambil berusaha menarik tangan kyuhyun. dan tepat saat tangan hangat itu menggenggam tangannya kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menyebabkan mata sewarna lelehan karamel itu bertemu pandang dengan manik hitam yang menatapnya khawatir, seketika itu juga dunia kyuhyun serasa berhenti, timbul rasa geli diperutnya, rasa geli yang menyenangkan, tampa menyadari namja didepannya juga merasakan hal yang sama.

**TBC**

ini dia chap 1nya, maaf kalau mengecewakan saya masih belajar hhe ...

terima kasih pada teman – teman yang mau membaca dan meriview, saya benar – benar sangat menghargainya ... maaf belum bisa membalas riview kalian tapi bener kok saya baca, sekali lagi terima kasih #hug


	3. Chapter 3

Cast : Cho kyuhyun as kim kyuhyun (17 yo)

Choi siwon (34 yo)

Kim kibum (18 yo)

Kwon yuri (29 yo)

Kim young woon/kangin as kyuhyun appa (36 yo)

Park (kim) jung soo/ leeteuk as kyuhyun umma (37 yo)

Cast lain muncul seiring berjalannya waktu J

**Chapter 2**

Seluruh keluarga kim dan juga siwon saat ini sedang menikmati makan malam lezat buatan leeteuk, ah sepertinya hanya leeteuk dan kangin saja yang menikmati makan malam ini sedangkan dua namja lainnya terlihat belum menyentuh makanan mereka. Namja termuda yang ada di ruangan itu –kyuhyun- sejak tadi hanya mengaduk makanannya dia bahkan tidak protes saat leeteuk meletakkan sayur di piringnya, sedangkan siwon sejak tadi hanya memandangi kyuhyun yang melamun entah memikirkan apa. Siwon jadi teringat pertemuan tidak terduganya tadi dengan kyuhyun ...

**Flashback (siwon pov)**

"ahhh mianhae" ucapku sambil menarik tangan namja yang menabrakku, membantunya berdiri. Saat itu juga dia mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan matanya yang begitu indah dan jernih, wajahnya yang sangat manis ahhh aku pasti terlihat sangat bodoh saat ini karna memandangi seorang namja begitu intens. Entah berapa lama kami berpandangan sampai aku menyadari sesuatu, wajah manis itu, warna mata itu, aku sangat mengenalnya, tunggu dulu, bukankah namja ini baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar babykyu? Berarti ... aishhh bodohnya kau choi siwon bagaimana kau tidak mengenali babykyumu sendiri. Entah kenapa aku jadi sangat gugup.

Kulihat kyuhyun mulai berdiri lalu mengusap pinggulnya sambil mendesis pelan, aku jadi merasa bersalah. "gwenchana?" tanyaku lembut. Kyuhyun memandangiku sebentar lalu mengangguk membuat rambutnya bergoyang ringan, ah dia masih tetap menggemaskan, ingin sekali kupeluk tubuhnya erat – erat mengobati rasa rinduku ini.

"nuguya?" ucapnya tiba – tiba sambil memandangiku penuh tanya

"emmm ..." jujur ada sedikit rasa sesak saat kyuhyun tidak menganaliku tapi itu wajar saat itu dia masih sangat kecil dan aku sekarang sudah agak berubah. Kulihat dia masih menunggu jawabanku, membuatku gugup, aku tidak pernah segugup ini saat berhadapan dengan siapapun, aku seorang aktor terkenal yang banyak dipuja banyak orang, orang lain bahkan sangat segan padaku, jangan anggap aku sombong tapi ini memang kenyataan, bahkan saat aku berhadapan dengan appaku aku tidak pernah segugup ini, tapi seorang kim kyuhyun, namja berusia 17 tahun ini mampu membuatku tidak berkutik.

**(siwon pov end)**

"apa ahjussi teman appa?" tanya kyuhyun lagi namun namja didepannya tetap diam

"a-aku emmm.."

"siwonnie, babykyu kenapa masih disini" tiba – tiba leeteuk datang menghampiri mereka, membuat siwon menghela nafas lega, sedangkan kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat mendengar kata 'siwonnie' dari mulut leeteuk, kyuhyun merasa familiar dengan panggilan itu, namun kyuhyun harus menahan rasa penasarannya terlebih dahulu karena leeteuk sudah menggandeng tangannya dan juga siwon menuju meja makan.

.

.

Kalau orang bilang di meja makan tidak boleh berbicara untuk menjaga kesopanan itu tidak berlaku dalam keluarga kim, kangin sangat suka mengajak keluarganya mengobrol sebelum makan, alasannya saat makan adalah saat seluruh anggota keluarga akan berkumpul, suasana yang sangat hangat dan sangat pas untuk berbagi cerita, karena itu kangin tidak ragu menanyai siwon dengan berbagai pertanyaan sambil menunggu leeteuk mengambilkan makanannya.

"sudah lama kita tidak makan bersama siwon-ah" ujar kangin sambil menepuk pundak siwon yang duduk di kirinya.

"ne hyung, aku juga sangat merindukan suasana seperti ini, saat di amerika aku hanya ditemani manager hyung"

"makanlah yang banyak kau pasti merindukan masakan hyung" ucap leeteuk sambil mengambilkan nasi dan juga lauk pauknya untuk siwon setelah sebelumnya mengambilkan untuk kangin.

"ne gomawo hyung" siwon tersenyum

Kyuhyun sejak tadi hanya memandangi tiga orang dewasa yang agak melupakannya dan asik mengobrol sendiri, membuatnya semakin penasaran siapa namja yang duduk didepannya ini. "umma" kyuhyun memberanikan diri memanggil leeteuk, membuat ketiga orang dewasa itu menatapnya "siapa ahjussi ini?" tanyanya tidak sopan sambil menunjuk siwon

Leeteuk dan kangin berpandangan sebentar lalu kembali memandang kyuhyun "kyu tidak ingat?" tanya leeteuk balik menghasilkan kerutan di dahi kyuhyun "dia ini siwon ahjussimu" lanjut leeteuk lagi, kyuhyun terdiam sambil berfikir keras sampai dia mengingat sesuatu lalu pandangannya beralih pada siwon yang sedang menatapnya harap – harap cemas.

"si-siwon ahjussi? Maksud umma ciwon ahjussi" leeteuk mengangguk, ya kyuhyun ingat sekarang pantas saja dia merasa sangat familiar pada namja di depannya ini, walaupun ingatannya samar – samar tapi kyuhyun masih sangat jelas mengingat ahjussi yang disayanginya ini, yang selalu mengajaknya bermain, membacakan cerita dan yang .. meninggalkannya. Setelah mengatahui yang sebenarnya kyuhyun hanya diam, sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri, ada rasa senang, sedih, rindu, marah. Membuatnya tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa sehingga dia hanya memilih diam.

**Flashback end**

"baby kenapa tidak dimakan? Apa masakan umma tidak enak" tanya leeteuk melihat kyuhyun hanya mengaduk – aduk makanannya

"anni, kyu hanya masih kenyang tadi kyu sudah makan di rumah kibum hyung" dustanya.

"ya sudah kalau begitu minum susu saja ne"

"ne umma" kyuhyun langsung meminum susunya. "umma bolehkah kyu ke kamar, kyu banyak tugas" ucap kyuhyun setelah menghabiskan susunya

"emm baiklah" pasrah leeteuk, setelah mendapat persetujuan dari leeteuk kyuhyun langsung mengecup pipi appa dan ummanya sebagai ucapan selamat malam dan langsung berjalan menuju ke kamarnya tampa memandang siwon sedikitpun.

Siwon memandangi punggung kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan sedih, dia sangat berharap kyuhyun berbicara padanya, semarah itukah kyuhyun sampai memandangnya saja tidak mau.

"maafkan kyu siwonnie, mungkin dia hanya kaget" ucap leeteuk yang sepertinya mengerti perasaan siwon.

Siwon mencoba tersenyum "tidak papa hyung aku mengerti, lagipula ini salahku"

.

.

Sekali lagi siwon berhenti di depan kamar kyuhyun, sejak kapan dia menjadi seorang pengecut? Padahal saat ini kyuhyun dan dirinya hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah pintu bercat cokelat. Dengan agak ragu siwon mengetuk pintu kamar kyuhyun

TOK TOK TOK

Siwon menunggu beberapa saat sampai pintu terbuka, menampilkan kyuhyun yang sepertinya kaget dengan kedatangannya namun berhasil ditutupi dengan baik oleh ekspresi datarnya.

"babykyu" panggil siwon lembut

"ada perlu apa?" ucap kyuhyun datar

"bolehkah ahjussi bicara denganmu?"

Kyuhyun nampak ragu, namun tidak lama dia bergeser posisi berdirinya, tanda mempersilahkan siwon masuk kekamarnya lalu kembali menutup pintu. Siwon memasuki kamar kyuhyun, tidak banyak yang berubah, warna catnya masih berwarna baby blue dan mungkin yang berubah adalah pernak – pernik yang terpajang di kamar kyuhyun sudah bukan lagi ornamen khas anak - anak.

"ahjussi bilang ingin bicara padaku?" tanya kyuhyun menyadarkan lamunan siwon

"ne, emm babykyu bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya siwon basa – basi.

"seperti yang ahjussi lihat aku baik – baik saja" jawab kyuhyun datar

Setelah mendengar jawaban kyuhyun siwon terdiam kembali, sebenarnya banyak yang ingin siwon tanyakan namun melihat keengganan kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaannya membuat siwon ragu.

"apa ahjussi datang ke kamarku hanya ingin menanyakan hal ini?" kali ini kyuhyun yang membuka suara.

"n-ne? Tentu saja, ahjussi ingin tau keadaanmu, ahjussi menghawatirkanmu" bohong siwon sebenarnya dia ingin bilang kalau dia sangat merindukan kyuhyun dan ingin memeluknya.

"seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku baik" kyuhyun terdiam sejenak lalu melanjutkan kembali "aku baik – baik saja walaupun ahjussi meninggalkanku, kalau itu yang ingin ahjussi ketahui"

Ucapan kyuhyun benar – benar menohok hati siwon membuat rasa bersalahnya semakin besar, dirinya merasa sangat egois bagaimana mungkin dia tega meninggalkan kyuhyun kecil yang saat itu sangat bergantung padanya dan membuatnya menangis.

"apa ahjussi sudah selesai? Kalau sudah lebih baik ahjussi keluar aku mau tidur" ucap kyuhyun sambil membuka pintu kamarnya lebar – lebar meminta siwon keluar.

BRAKK

Bukannya keluar siwon justru menutup kembali pintu kamar kyuhyun, lalu memandang namja manis itu tepat di iris caramelnya. "tidak kyu, ahjussi belum selesai" ucap siwon, kyuhyun hanya terdiam karena kaget, melihat kyuhyun diam siwon tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan untuk mengeluarkan semua yang ada difikirannya. "dengar, ahjussi tau kyu marah dan kecewa, dan ini semua salah ahjussi, tapi izinan ahjussi menjelaskan semuanya". Siwon menarik nafas sejenak "babykyu harus tau, ahjussi sangat menyayangimu, bahkan mungkin melebihi rasa sayang pada orang lain dan pada diri ahjussi sendiri, ahjussi juga merasakan sakit saat kyu menangis, juga saat kita berjauhan, sudah cukup sulit bagi ahjussi untuk menahan diri agar tidak kabur dari amerika dan menemuimu selama sebelas tahun ini. Tapi yang harus kyu tau ahjussi melakukan semua ini bukan hanya untuk diri sendiri tapi juga untukmu, ahjussi ingin menjadi orang yang bisa kyu banggakan". Siwon kembali menghela nafasnya lelah, entah kenapa hal ini sangat menguras emosinya. Kyuhyun masih tetap diam. "ahjussi benar – benar minta maaf karena hal ini sangat menyakitimu dan sangat mengerti kalau kyu tidak mau memaafkan ahjussi, hanya ini yang bisa ahjussi katakan kyu, maaf mengganggu waktu istirahatmu, sekarang tidurlah" ucap siwon lalu hendak keluar kamar kyuhyun sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"kalau hhiks ahjussi tau itu menyakitiku hhiks, k-kenapa ahjussi tetap pergi?" tanya kyuhyun sambil terisak, sepertinya namja manis ini sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

Siwon merasakan dadanya sesak, selalu seperti ini saat dia melihat kyuhyun kesakitan ataupun menangis, apalagi kyuhyun menangis karenanaya. Siwon menatap kyuhyun sendu "babby..."

"HENTIKAN! Kali ini biarkan aku yang bicara" ucap kyuhyun keras membuat siwon menghentikan ucapannya.

"h-hiks ahjussi tidak tau kan kyu selalu menunggu ahjussi datang setiap hari, ahjussi juga tidak tau kyu sering sakit karena kelelahan menunggu ahjussi, kyu juga selalu menunggu saat ulang tahun kyu agar ahjussi bisa menemani kyu tiup lilin, tapi ahjussi tidak pernah datang hhiks" kyuhyun mendudukkan badannya dikasur sambil mengusap air matanya kasar, rasa kecewanya begitu besar pada siwon.

"baby.."

"aku sangat membenci ahjussi, aku sangat membencimu!" kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di telapak tangannya, masih terisak keras.

Siwon sangat ingin memeluk kyuhyun, menenangkan namja manis itu seperti yang biasa dia lakukan dulu, tapi kali ini berbeda, kalau dulu kyuhyun akan dengan senang hati menerima pelukannya, namun kini mungkin kyuhyun akan menolak pelukannya, mendengar kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa dia membenci siwon, bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari hujatan para antisnya, siwon tidak perduli kalau semua orang di dunia membencinya tapi jangan dengan kyuhyunnya, siwon tidak mengerti mengapa, tapi mendengar kyuhyun mengatakannya membuat dunia siwon seakan berhenti berputar.

"ti-tidak kyu kumohon" tanpa terasa air mata siwon mengalir dengan sendirinya.

"k-kenapa ahjussi menyakitiku sampai seperti ini?, kenapa ahjussi kembali saat aku mencoba melupakan ahjussi?"

"maaf" sesal siwon

"maaf, apa hanya itu yang bisa ahjussi katakan?"

"maafkan ahjussi kyu, tapi kalau kau meminta ahjussi untuk pergi ahjussi akan melakukannya, kalau itu bisa mengobati lukamu dan bisa membuatmu bahagia ahjussi akan melakuannya" ucap siwon mantap walaupun hal itu sangat menyakiti hatinya. Siwon melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar kyuhyun namun sepasang tangan berkulit putih pucat memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"jangan pergi lagi hiks, kyu mohon ahjussi" isak kyuhyun di punggung siwon

"kyu?"

"kyu akan tambah membenci ahjussi kalau ahjussi meninggalkan kyu lagi" ucap kyuhyun mengetarkan pelukannya.

"apa maksudmu kyu? Bukankah kyu membenci ahjussi?" siwon membalikkan badannya untuk memandang wajah kyuhyun yang basah dengan air mata.

"tentu saja, ahjussi sangat jahat, tapi kyu tidak bisa benar – benar membenci ahjussi"

"maksudmu?" siwon masih tidak mengerti

"kyu hanya kesal kenapa ahjussi kembalinya lama sekali, " kyuhyun memukul – mukul dada siwon untuk meluapkan kekesalannya.

"benarkah kyu?" tanya siwon tidak percaya

"he-um, kyu juga sayang ahjussi" ucap kyuhyun tulus.

"jadi apakah kyu memaafkan ahjussi?" ucap siwon penuh harap.

"tentu saja tidak semudah itu, ahjussi sudah membuat kyu sedih" namja 17 tahun itu mempout bibirnya kesal, ppipinya menggembung ditambah masih ada jejak air mata dipipinya membuatnya nampak sangat menggemaskan.

"apa yang harus ahjussi lakukan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum "ahjussi harus menuruti semua permintaan kyu" ucap kyuhyu

"baiklah, akan ahjussi lakukan apapun agar kyu mau memaafkan ahjussi" siwon menghela nafas lega

"tentu saja harus" kyuhyun berkacak pinggang "ahh yang pertama ahjussi tidak boleh meninggalkan kyu, janji?" titah kyuhyun sambil mengacungkan kelingkingnya.

"janji" jawab siwon sambil mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingkingnya "apa itu saja?"

"tentu belum, tadi kan kyu bilang yang pertama, eemmm yang kedua ahjussi harus membelikan kyu PSP dan kaset game baru dan harus limited edition" pinta kyuhyun

"bahkan seluruh dunia ini akan ahjussi berikan pada kyu" ucap siwon membuat kyuhyun melonjak senang, ahh sepertinya kyuhyun masih sama seperti sebelas tahun yang lalu, pikir siwon saat melihat tingkah kekanakan kyuhyun.

"gomawo ahjussi, saranghae. Emm kalau begini kyu memafkan ahjussi dua puluh persen"

"kenapa sedikit sekali?"

"kalau ahjussi membelikan kyu es krim kyu akan memaafkan ahjussi tiga puluh persen"

"kalau di tambah permen kapas dan bermain di sea world?"

"ahh, jinja? Kalau begitu lima puluh persen, ahjussi memang yang terbaik" kyuhyun memeluk siwon lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

_biarkanlah mereka bahagia untuk kali ini, biarkan mereka menikmati rasa sayang yang mereka miliki satu sama lain, karena kita tidak akan pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi esok hari. Apakah rasa sayang itu masih tetap sama? Atau justru membawa mereka pada perasaan yang akan membawa mereka pada rasa sakit?_

**TBC**

Hello hello aku datang dengan chap 2nya...

Hemmmm pekerjaan yang berat banget menyelesaikan chap ini, karena waktu luangku cukup sedikit akhir – akhir ini, jadi maaf kalau mengecewakan teman – teman. Aku sudah sangat berusaha menyelesaikannya sebaik mungkin, tapi tentunya masih banyak kekurangan, karena itu aku boleh minta kritik dan sarannya?

Ohh ya terima kasuh banyak yang udah komen di chap sebelumnya, di **memories, sequel memories **dan juga **daddy day care. ** Aku bener – bener merasa terharu #nangis sampe pengen meluk kalian satu persatu hhe

Kayaknya cukup deh cuap – cuapnya, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya pai pai #lambaitangan.

Note : kalau ada typo(s) harap dimaklumi ya :)


	4. Chapter 4

Cast : Cho kyuhyun as kim kyuhyun (17 yo)

Choi siwon (34 yo)

Kim kibum (18 yo)

Kwon yuri (29 yo)

Kim young woon/kangin as kyuhyun appa (36 yo)

Park (kim) jung soo/ leeteuk as kyuhyun umma (37 yo)

Cast lain muncul seiring berjalannya waktu J

**Chapter 3**

"kyu baby bangun chagi" ucap seorang namja cantik sambil mengguncang – guncangkan namja yang masih bergelung dalam selimutnya.

"baby nanti terlambat sekolah" ucap namja cantik itu lagi, kita panggil saja leeteuk yang masih dalam usaha membangunkan anak satu – satunya kim kyuhyun.

"umma, kyu masih ngantuk" rengek kyuhyun sambil semakin menggulung tubuhnya dalam selimut tebalnya.

"umma mengerti tapi kyu harus sekolah, nanti terlambat" ucap leeteuk lembut

"kyu mau bolos saja" ucap kyu masih dengan mata terpejam

"kyu kan sudah kelas tiga tidak boleh malas, atau kalau kyu tidak mau bangun umma tidak akan mengijinkan kyu bermain game" ucap leeteuk mengancam, biasanya cara ini sangat ampuh untuk menghadapi kekeraskepalaan anaknya, dan sepertinya memang berhasil, terlihat kyuhyun mulai menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik selimut.

"umma jangan sita PSP kyu lagi" ucap kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"kalau begitu cepat bangun" ucap leeteuk sambil mengacak rambut kyuhyun gemas

"ne, ne" sahut kyuhyun dengan terpaksa, lalu mendudukkan badannya di kasur, mengumpulkan kesadarannya sambil sesekali menguap.

"makanya lain kali kalau mengobrol dengan ahjussimu jangan terlalu lama" ucap leeteuk, sebenarnya leeteuk sangat mengerti mengapa kyuhyun sampai kekurangan tidur, semalam dia dan kangin yang mendengar keributan dari kamar kyuhyun langsung menghampiri kamar anaknya itu karena khawatir, leeteuk dan kangin memang hanya mendengarkan dari depan pintu namun mereka tau kyuhyun dan siwon sedang menyelesaikan masalah mereka, dan setelah masalah mereka selesai wonkyu asik mengobrol menceritakan kehidupan mereka selama mereka tidak bertemu entah sampai jam berapa, yang leeteuk tau siwon baru keluar dari kamar kyuhyun nyaris jam tiga pagi.

"bagaimana umma tau? Ahhh umma menguping?" tuduh kyuhyun yang benar – benar tepat sasaran "umma itu tidak baik, bukankah umma mengajarkan kyu untuk tidak boleh menguping?" ucap kyuhyun menggurui.

Leeteuk mencubit hidung kyuhyun melihat tingkah menggemaskan anaknya, "umma tidak menguping, tapi kalian yang terlalu ribut" ucap leeteuk

"sama saja" kyuhyun tidak mau kalah

"sadah mandi sana nanti terlambat" ucap leeteuk

"ahh umma ini kan masih pagi, baru juga jam ... MWO JAM TUJUH?" ucap kyuhyun kaget saat melihat jam dinding dikamarnya menunjukkan pukul tujuh, dan bel sekolah akan berbunyi setengah jam lagi. Kyuhyun langsung bergegas bangun lalu menyambar handuk, sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi kyuhyun mencium pipi leeteuk sekilas, yang merupakan kebiasaannya sejak kecil, setelah itu namja manis itu menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

"ckck dasar" ucap leeteuk sambil geleng – geleng kepala melihat tingkah anaknya, lalu mulai membereskan kamar kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun meuruni tangga dengan terburu – buru, tangannya masih berusaha mengancingkan seragamnya, tas selempang tersampir di bahunya bersama dengan dasi yang belum terpasang dan sepatu berwarna hitam yang diapit di ketiaknya, namja manis itu terlihat kesulitan membawa seluruh barang – barangnya.

Ketiga orang dewasa yang sejak tadi memperhatikan kyuhyun dari meja makan hanya dapat terkikik geli melihat kyuhyun kerepotan, sangat lucu.

"baby, ayo sarapan dulu" ucap leeteuk sambil menghampiri kyu, membantu mengancingkan seragam dan memakaikan dasi, lalu mengambil alih sepatu kyuhyun. walaupun kyuhyun terlihat sangat lucu saat kerepotan, leeteuk tidak tega juga.

Kyuhyun menyambar roti berisi selai stroberi yang sudah dibuatkan leeteuk lalu dikunyahnya cepat "huha hyu hahhan hambil jahan haja (umma kyu makan sambil jalan saja)" ucap kyuhyun

"telan dulu nanti tersedak" omel kangin

"kyu sudah telat appa" ucap kyuhyun setelah menelan rotinya

"annyeong haseyo" ucap seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kediaman kim.

"nah kyu kibum sudah datang, kibum – ah kemarilah" ucap leeteuk

"annyeong haseyo ahjussi ahjumma" ucap seorang namja yang bernama kim kibum ramah, namja tampan dengan killer smile itu membungkuk hormat pada kangin dan leeteuk.

"annyeong kibum, sudah sarapan?" tanya leeteuk anak dari pasangan kim ryeowook dan kim jong woon yang merupakan tetangga sebelah rumahnya tersebut.

"sudah ahjumma" jawab kibum sopan lalu pandangannya beralih pada seorang namja manis yang sedang meminum susunya dengan cepat "pelan – palan saja kyunnie" ucap kibum sambil mengacak rambut kyuhyun gemas.

"hyung jangan acak rambut kyu, nanti kyu tidak tampan lagi" protes kyuhyun

"hhe, kyu memang tidak tampan tapi manis"

"yak!.."

"sudah – sudah, katanya kalian sudah terlambat" lerai kangin

Kyuhyun menepuk kepalanya pelan "ah iya kyu lupa appa, ini semua karna kibum hyung", kibum yang disalahkan hanya mengluarkan senyum mautnya.

"ahjussi ahjumma kami berangkat dulu" pami kibum

"dah umma, appa, siwon ahjussi" pamit kyuhyun lalu membiarkan kibum menggandeng tangannya keluar rumah.

"siapa anak itu hyung?" ucap siwon setelah kibum dan kyuhyun menghilang.

"namanya kim kibum, dia tinggal di sebelah rumah" jawab leeteuk. Mendengar jawaban leeteuk siwon hanya terdiam, dia tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya terhadap anak bernama kibum itu, padahal mereka baru saja bertemu, tapi siwon merasa tidak nyaman dan tidak menyukai keberadaan kibum, dan siwon tidak tau karena apa.

.

.

Kibum dan kyuhyun baru saja keluar kelas, dua namja yang sama – sama duduk di kelas tiga SM high school ini berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah sambil mengobrol dan sesekali bercanda, seluruh siswa SM high school memang sudah terbiasa dengan keakraban mereka, walaupun pada awalnya mereka bingung dengan kibum yang biasanya bersikap dingin pada siapapun bisa bersikap sangat lembut dan hangat pada kyuhyun, sekaligus menjadi pelindung kyuhyun di sekolah, kyuhyun yang sangat imut dan manis memang menjadi sasaran empuk namja – namja berandalan yang ada di sekolah tersebut, namun sekarang kejahilan namja – namja itu semakin berkurang, karena siapa lagi kalau bukan kibum, namja yang biasanya sangat tenang ini tidak akan ragu menghajar siapapun yang mengganggu kyuhyun.

"kyu hari ini jadi main game di rumah hyung?" tanya kibum sambil menatap kyuhyun

"tentu, kyu tidak pernah melewatkan bermain game" ucap kyuhyun semangat

Kibum mencubit pipi kyuhyun yang chubby, hahhh kyuhyun memang sangat menggemaskan.

TIN TIN

tiba – tiba sebuah mobil audi berwarna hitam berhenti di depan mereka, dan keluarlah seorang namja tampan dengan pakaian kasual, ah jangan lupakan kaca mata hitam yang menutupi bola mata kelamnya, sangat keren dan berkilau, wajar saja para siswi yang baru saja akan meninggalkan sekolah mnyempatkan diri untuk menikmati pemandangan indah di hadapan mereka. Namja itu melepas kacamatanya, lalu tersenyum melihat kyuhyun yang tampak kaget melihatnya diikuti dengan pekikan kaget dari siswi yang sejak tadi memperhatikan siwon, siapa yang tidak akan kaget saat ada aktor terkenal datang ke sekolah kalian.

"babykyu" panggilnya sambil tersenyum, menampilkan lesung pipinya yang menawan.

"ahjussi" ucap kyuhyun senang lalu menghampiri siwon, "ahjussi sedang apa kesekolah kyu?"

"tentu saja menjemputmu" jawab siwon sambil merangkul pundak kyuhyun lembut menyebabkan teriakan tidak rela dari para siswi yang belun juga beranjak, namun siwon mengabaikannya dan masih memusatkan perhatiannya pada kyuhyun.

"kyunnie" panggil kibum yang sepertinya tidak suka karena dicueki dan juga merasa risih karena siwon merangkul kyuhyun.

"ahh mian hyung, ahjussi ini kibum hyung yang tadi pagi ke rumah, kibum hyung ini siwon ahjussi" kyuhyun memperkenalkan dua namja tampan itu.

"choi siwon"

"kim kibum" ucap dua namja itu dengan suara datar dan saling menatap.

"ayo kyu" siwon menggandeng tangan kyuhyun dan menuntunnya kemobil, sebelum tangan seseorang memutuskan kaitan tangannya dengan kyuhyun.

"maaf ahjussi, tapi kyuhyun biasa pulang bersamaku" ucap kibum yang sekarang gantian menggenggam tangan kyuhyun, kesal karena sikap siwon yang seenaknya saja mengajak kyuhyun, kyuhyun adalah tanggung jawabnya dan akan slalu seperti itu, bahkan orangtua kyuhyun sudah menitipkan namja manis itu padanya, jadi siapapun tidak bisa merebut posisinya termasuk siwon.

"kibum-ssi, kyuhyun lebih baik pulang bersamaku" siwon tidak mau kalah

Kyuhyun yang menyaksikan ketegangan antara dua namja itu hanya menatap siwon dan kibum bergantian dengat tatapan bingung, "bagaimana kalau kibum hyung ikut dengan kami saja?" usul kyuhyun.

"kyuhyun benar, kajja kibum –ssi"

Kibum nampak berfikir sebentar sampai akhirnya mnyetujui ajakan kyuhyun, bukan karena memang ingin naik mobil mewah siwon yang kibum anggap sebagai pengganggu kebersamaannya dengan kyuhyun namun karena kibum tidak ingin kyuhyun hanya berdua dengan siwon, dia tidak rela.

Suasana di dalam mobil cukup ribut karena sejak tadi siwon mengajak kyuhyun mengobrol, sedangkan kibum hanya diam di kursi belakang sambil mendengus jengkel karena sejak tadi siwon memonopoli kyuhyunNYA. Kibum sangat tau siapa siwon, dia juga tau kedekatan kyuhyun dan siwon, kyuhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya pada kibum, karena itu dia khawatir siwon akan merebut perhatian kyuhyun, sungguh kibum tidak pernah berharap siwon akan kembali ke kehidupan kyuhyun.

"ehm ehmm" kibum berdeham karena dari tadi dua namja itu hanya asyuk mengobrol sendiri

"kibum hyung gwenchana? Apa hyung sakit tenggorokan?" tanya kyuhyun dengan mimik khawatir, melihat hal itu kibum justru memanfaatkan kesalahpahaman kyuhyun.

"ne, kyunnie, ehemm sepertinya hyung akan kena flu" ucap kibum sambil memasang wajah memelas, ada gunanya juga selama ini dia belajar akting di klub drama, kemampuan aktingnya sangat baik, buktinya kyuhyun tertipu, tapi sepertinya tidak dengan siwon.

"aigo, kibum hyung harus cepat minum obat, umma bilang supaya tidak bertambah parah" ucap kyuhyun polos.

"ne, dirumah hyung ada obat flu"

"kalau begitu kita harus cepat pulang, ahjussi makan es krimnya tidak jadi, kita pulang saja ne?" ucap kyuhyun pada siwon yang sedang menyetir. Mereka tadi memang sudah sepakat akan makan es krim dulu sebelum pulang, dan bocah bernama kim kibum itu mengacaukan semuanya. Siwon mendelik jengkel ke arah kibum.

"bukankah kibum bisa membeli obat di apotek saja ? tidak harus pulang ke rumah kan?" tanya siwon, masih berusaha mengubah keputusan kyuhyun.

"ahh benar juga" ucap kyuhyun, lalu menengok ke arah kibum

"uhukkk uhukkk kyu sepertinya flu hyung semakin parah, hyung harus istirahat" kibum kembali memulai aktingnya kali ini tampangnya di buat memelas dan selemah mungkin.

"hyung bertahanlah, jangan mati. Baiklah kita pulang saja" putus kyuhyun dramatis, hahhh anak ini terlalu polos.

"baik, kita pulang" ucap siwon pasrah, dirinya benar – benar ingin mencekik kibum yang sekarang sudah mengeluarkan seringaiannya ke arah siwon.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah kibum siwon harus kembali menahan kekesalan, bagaimana tidak, sejak mereka keluar dari mobil kyuhyun merangkul kibum dan menuntunnya berjalan, tidak sadarkah kyu kibum itu flu (pura – pura) dan bukan kakinya yang patah jad tidak perlu dituntun. Kalau kibum sih justru tampak menikmati dirangkul kyuhyun, dia justru melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang ramping kyuhyun. sebenarnya siwon sudah menawarkan bantuan pada kyuhyun, namun kibum menolak dan meminta biar kyuhyun saja yang menuntunnya.

Siwon memandangi dua orang namja yang sekarang sedang memasuki kamar dengan nuansa hitam putih, kamar kibum, setelah menatap sekeliling kamar siwon kembali menjatuhkan pandangannya ke arah kyuhyun yang sedang membaringkan kibum diranjangnya, perhatian kyuhyun kembali mendatangkan kekesalan dan perasaan tidak tenang dalam hati siwon. Sejak kyuhyun kecil dulu hanya dirinya yang paling dekat dengan kyuhyun selain kedua orangtuanya, kyuhyun yang selalu bilang bahwa siwon adalah yang paling dia sayangi dan siwon tidak pernah mau, dan tidak akan pernah rela semua itu terbagi, apalagi dengan bocah menyebalkan macam kibum.

"baby, kibum kan sudah sampai dirumah ayo kita pulang" ucap siwon sambil menghampiri kyuhyun yang sedang menyelimuti kibum.

"tapi ahjussi, wookie ahjumma sedang tidak dirumah, kasihan kibum hyung sendirian"

"uhukk uhukkk, kyunnie mau kan menemani hyung?" tanya kibum dengan nada yang dibuat lemah.

"tentu saja, kibum hyung kan juga slalu menemani kyu kalau kyu sakit, sekarang biar kyu yang merawat hyung"

"tapi, baby ..." siwon hendak protes

"ahjussi, ahjussi pulang duluan saja, kyu akan menemani kibum hyung dulu, bilang pada appa dan umma kyu akan menginap dirumah kibum hyung" potong kyuhyun sambil menatap siwon, tapi tidak menyadari tatapan kecewa siwon karena kyuhyun lebih memilih kibum.

"baiklah, kalau begitu ahjussi pulang dulu, semoga kau cepat sembuh kibum ssi" ucap siwon sambil memandang kibum tajam.

"tentu saja ahjussi, ada kyunnie yang menemaniku disini aku akan cepat sembuh" jawabnya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan senyum kemenangannya agar kyuhyun tidak curiga.

Setelah itu siwon meninggalkan kibum dan kyuhyun, untuk kembali ke kediaman kim.

.

.

Siwon memasuki kediaman kim dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu dengan keras, menghasilkan suara yang cukup nyaring.

"astaga siwonnie, kukira suara apa" ucap leeteuk yang baru saja keluar dari dapur karena mendengar suara gaduh dari ruang tamunya, "ada apa denganmu siwonnie?" tanya leeteuk pada siwon yang tampak gusar.

Siwon memejamkan matanya sekilas, menoba menghilangkan rasa tidak nyaman yang masih membekas di hatinya, "tidak papa hyung mungkin hanya lelah" jawab siwon tidak mau membuat leeteuk khawatir.

"ohh iya, dimana babykyu? Bukankah kau bilang akan menjemputnya siwonnie?" tanya leeteuk karena tidak melihat putera kesayangannya.

"kyu menginap dirumah kibum" jawab siwon malas

"benarkah? Tumben sekali, memangnya ada apa?"

"kyu bilang dia ingin merawat kibum yang sedang sakit" jawab siwon sambil mencoba menahan nada suara karena kekesalan kembali menghampirinya saat mengingat dia dikalahkan oleh bocah ingusan macam kibum.

"memang dimana ny. Kim?" tanya leeteuk khawatir

"entahlah, ny. kim tidak ada di rumah" siwon mengangkat bahunya acuh, namun melihat raut kekhawatiran dari wajah leeteuk membuatnya penasaran juga akan sosok kibum, sebenarnya sedekat apa dia dengan keluarga kim. "hyung?'

"ada apa siwonnie?" leeteuk duduk di samping siwon

"sebenarnya siapa kibum?"

"bukankah hyung sudah pernah memberitahumu dia putera tetangga kita"

"maksudku bukan seperti itu hyung, maksudku kenapa hyung begitu menghawatirkannya?" tanya siwon hati – hati.

Leeteuk tersenyum simpul "kibum adalah sahabat kyuhyun, kau tau kan anak manja itu sangat sulit berinteraksi dengan orang lain?,tapi kibum, dia sangat mengerti kyuhyun, dia bisa membuat kyuhyunku tertawa, bergembira, dan kibum juga slalu melindungunya, ahhh dan bukan hanya itu, kau tau betapa terpuruknya kyuhyun saat kau tinggalkan siwonnie, karena usaha dan kerja keras kibum untuk dekat dengan kyuhyun, kyuhyun bisa tersenyum lagi, hyung sangat berterima kasih pada kibum" jelas leeteuk mau tak mau kembali membuat siwon merasa bersalah.

"maaf hyung"

"ini bukan salahmu" leeteuk mengelus pundak siwon menenangkan, "baiklah, hyung akan pergi menengok kibum, kasihan mereka hanya berdua" setelah mengatakan itu leeteuk menuju dapur, menyiapkan makanan yang akan dia bawa untuk kyuhyun dan kibum, lalu bergegas pergi, meninggalkan siwon yang masih terdiam, sedang mencerna setiap ucapan leeteuk.

.

.

"nah kibum hyung harus cepat sembuh" ucap kyuhyun sambil kembali membaringkan kibum setelah membantu namja yang hanya berbeda satu tahun darinya itu meminum obat flunya.

"gomawo kyunnie" ucap kibum tulus, kibum sangat senang karena kyuhyun lebih memilih bersamanya daripada siwon, dia sama sekali tidak perduli walau harus berbohong untuk mempertahankan kyuhyunnya, sampai kapanpun kibum tidak akan melepaskan kyuhyun, satu – satunya namja manis yang dapat membuat namja dingin sepertinya terpesona pada pandangan pertama. Kibum masih ingat saat pertama kali dirinya bertemu dengan kyuhyun, saat itu dia bersama umma dan appanya baru saja pindah ke rumah yang terletak di samping rumah kyuhyun, karena bosan kibum berjalan – jalan ditaman yang ada di sekitar rumah mereka, saat itu kibum mendengar suara tangisan seseorang, dia sudah ingin kabur saat mengira itu suara hantu penunggu taman, namun niatnya dia urungkan saat melihat seorang namja cilik meringkuk di samping prosotan sambil menangis sesenggukan, kibum menghampiri namja cilik itu sambil mencoba menenangkannya, dan saat itulah dia melihat wajah kyuhyun, wajah manis yang basah oleh air mata membuat kibum sangat ingin melindungi namja cilik itu, walaupun pada awalnya kyuhyun nampak sulit didekati dan terkesan ketus pada kibum namun semuanya berubah karena ketulusan dan kesungguhan kibum dalam mendekati kyuhyun.

Kibum memperhatikan kyuhyun yang sedang terduduk sambil mencoba menahan kantuk di kursi yang diletakkan di samping ranjang kibum, mau tidak mau membuat senyum kibum mengembang, kyuhyunnya yang manis memang tidak pernah membuat kibum bosan bahkan dari saat kyuhyun berusia lima tahun sampai sekarang kadar kemanisannya semakin bertambah, membuat kibum harus menjaga kyuhyun ekstra ketat dari namja – namja diluar sana yang terpesona oleh kemanisan kyuhyun. kibum masih memperhatikan kyuhyun yang mencoba menahan kepalanya agar tidak terkulai, namun sepertinya kyuhyun memang sudah sangat mengantuk, saat melhat kyuhyun hendak terjatuh dengan cepat kibum bangun dan menahan tubuh kyuhyun, menyandarkan kepala kyuhyun dipundaknya. "kyunnie, hyung benar – benar tidak ingin kehilanganmu" kibum mengelus pipi chubby kyuhyun yang halus lalu dengan perlahan mengangkat tubuh kyuhyun dan membaringkan tubuh kyuhyun di kasurnya, selanjutnya diikuti dengan tubuhnya sendiri tanpa melepas pandangannya sedikitpun dari kyuhyun. "tidur yang nyenyak kyunnie" ucap kibum lalu menyusul kyuhyun ke dalam mimpi.

Ceklek

Pintu kamar kibum terbuka, dua orang namja cantik yang satunya terkesan manis memasuki kamar, tersenyum lembut saat melihat anak mereka sudah tertidur lelap.

"sepertinya kyunnie dan kibum sudah tidur hyung" ucap kim ryeowook

"ne wookie, sepertinya mereka kelelahan"

"maaf kibum jadi membuat kyunnie repot, kalau saja tadi aku tidak meninggalkan rumah" sesal ryeowook

"tidak papa wookie, bukankah kita harus saling menolong?"

"terimakasih hyung, emmm sebaiknya biarkan kyunnie menginap, kasihan kalau kita membangunkannya"

"kau benar wookie, ayo kita keluar" ajak leeteuk lalu mereka meninggalkan kamar kibum.

.

.

"chagi dimana babykyu?" tanya kangin saat dirinya sedang menikmati kopi paginya sambil membaca koran, biasanya pagi – pagi begini rumahnya sudah ramai dengan kegiatan leeteuk yang membangunkan kyuhyun, namun rumahnya nampak sepi.

"ahhh aku lupa bilang chagi, babykyu menginap di rumah kibum" jawabnya sambil menyiapkan sarapan

"anak itu, apa mereka main game lagi? Walaupun sekarang weekend tidak baik kalau bermain game sampai pagi" omel kangin mengigat kebiasaan sang anak yang suka begadang bermain game.

"aishh kau ini jangan asal menuduh, justru babykyu kita sedang merawat kibum yang sedang sakit" ucap leeteuk bangga

"ummmaaa" tiba – tiba sebuah suara mengintrupsi obrolan leeteuk dan kangin, dan munculah kyuhyun yang berjalan mendekati kedua orangtuanya sambil sesekali menguap, sepertinya kyuhyun masih mengantuk namun memaksakan diri untuk pulang.

"baby" leeteuk menghampiri kyuhyun, cukup heran melihat piama kebesaran berwarna biru gelap yang dipakai kyuhyun, sepertinya milik kibum, padahal kemarin saat leeteuk menengok mereka kyuhyun tidur menggunakan seragamnya.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi lalu menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja.

"heyyy baby boy jangan tidur di meja makan" tegur kangin

"kyu ngantuk appa, lagipula ini masih jam delapan"

"ckckck dasar"

"umma, siwon ahjussi dimana?" tanya kyuhyun melihat siwon tidak ada diantara mereka

"ahjussimu pergi pagi – pagi sekali, katanya akan bertemu sutradara"

"wahh ahjussi akan segera mulai syuting umma?" tanya kyuhyun semangat

"ne, kenapa baby senang sekali heum?"

"kyu ingin melihat ahjussi berakting umma, ahjussi sudah berjanji mengajak kyu, boleh kan umma?" ucap kyuhyun dengan senyuman manisnya

"apa kalau umma larang kyu akan menurut? Asal tidak mengganggu ahjussimu umma izinkan" ucap leeteuk

"yesss gomawo umma saranghae" kyuhyun memeluk leeteuk

"tidak memeluk appa?" sindir kangin

"kyu tidak mau memeluk beruang" kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah kangin

"yahhh, dasar anak evil sini kau" kangin mendekat ke arah kyuhyuh, membuat namja berusia tujuh belas tahun itu bersembunyi di balik tubuh ummanya yang hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan putera dan juga suaminya.

.

.

Siwon sedang duduk di sebuah sofa mewah di salah satu ruang pertemuan yang ada di hotel berbintang di pusat kota seoul, didepannya duduk seorang namja yang merupakan sutradara terkenal yang akan mensutradarai drama terbarunya.

"sebenarnya siapa lawan mainku sutradara shin?" tanya siwon penasaran, dia sudah menunggu cukup lama namun lawan mainnya belum juga datang.

"maaf siwon ssi, mungkin dia akan sedikit terlambat" jawab sutradara bertubuh agak tambun itu.

Siwon mendengus jengkel, padahal dia sudah datang pagi – pagi bahkan dia belum sempat bertemu babykyunya hari ini, seperti ada yang kurang kalau belum melihat wajah manis kyuhyun. siwon sudah hendak berdiri untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu sebelum pintu terbuka.

"maaf membuat kalian lama menunggu" ucap seorang yeoja cantik dan sexy sambil memasuki ruang pertemuan, membungkukkan badannya sekilas kearah siwon dan sutradara shin sebagai permintaan maaf.

"yuri – ssi akhirnya kau datang juga, duduklah" ucap sutradara shin lega

Yuri duduk di depan siwon dengan menyilangkan kakinya, yeoja berusia 29 tahun itu terlihat sangat anggun dan elegan dengan dress merah yang agak ketat dengan panjang lima senti di atas lutut membuat tubuh sexynya terbentuk sempurna. Kwon yuri memang salah satu artis wanita yang sangat terkenal, walaupun usianya sudah menginjak 29 tahun kecantikan dan juga kesexyannya tidak pernah luntur, wajar saja banyak namja yang takhluk olehnya.

"sudah lama tidak berjumpa sutradara shin dan siwon ssi" sapanya dengan senyum manis

"aigo, kau semakin cantik saja yuri – ssi" puji sutradara shin

Yuri tertawa pelan "terima kasih atas pujian anda"

"percuma saja cantik kalau anda tidak bisa menghargai waktu yuri – ssi" sindir siwon membuat yuri dan sutradara shin terdiam, "kudengar anda adalah aktris yang cukup terkenal, tidak kusangka kau kurang profesioal"

Yuri berusaha mempertahankan senyumnya walau harga dirinya seperti terinjak – injak oleh namja tampan didepannya, cukup takjub dengan sikap siwon yang sangat berani mengkritiknya, tidak pernah ada yang memperlakukannya seperti ini biasanya mereka justru menyanjungnya, namja bernama choi siwon ini benar – benar menarik.

"saya benar – bena menyesal atas ketidak profesionalan saya siwon – ssi"

"hahh, kurasa urusanku sudah selesai disini, silahkan lanjutkan urusan kalian, permisi" siwon membungkuk sekilas lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

Yuri masih memperhatikan siwon sampai namja itu menghilang di balik pintu, _choi siwon, sangat menarik, lihat saja kau akan bertekuk lutut dihadapanku._

**TBC**

Hahhhhh akhirnya bisa update juga, maaf banget kalau lama, sebenarnya kelarnya udah lama tapi karena inet bermasalah jadi gak bisa update, bahkan ini aja ku update lewat warnet, doakan ya teman – teman semoga inetku kembali benar seperti sedia kala hhe ...

Maaf juga karena menurut saya di chap ini masih belum banyak momen wonkyunya, saya lagi berusaha memunculkan pemain – pemain baru nih ... semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan teman – teman semua, mohon dimaklumi ya kalau masih banyak yang kurang karena saya masih belajar dan masih perlu banyak masukan dari chingudeul,

Untuk yang sudah review di chap – chap sebelumnya terima kasih banyak, kalian benar – benar membuat saya semangat ... akhir kata #pai – pai :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kediaman kim, ditangannya terdapat sebuah kado berukuran sedang berwarna merah dengan motif polkadot putih juga pita yang berwarna babyblue, kado yang manis untuk namja termanis yang ada di kediaman kim, siapa lagi kalau bukan cho kyuhyun kesayangannya.

Senyum siwon terkembang saat membayangkan ekspresi kyuhyun saat menerima hadiah darinya, namja manis itu pasti akan sangat senang. Siwon mempercepat langkahnya agar cepat sampai ke kamar kyuhyun yang terletak di lantai dua rumah mewah tersebut.

Begitu sampai di depan kamar kyuhyun siwon langsung menyambunyikan kado tersebut di balik tubuhnya, TOK TOK TOK, siwon mengetuk kamar kyuhyun.

"nugu?" terdengar suara kyuhyun dari dalam

"ahjussi baby" jawab siwon, setelah siwon menjawab terdengar suara – suara dari dalam dan tiba – tiba pintu sudah terbuka, menampilkan sosok manis sang penghuni kamar yang langsung tersenyum saat melihat ahjussi kesayangannya.

"ahjussi" pekik kyuhyun girang.

"hai baby" siwon mengusap rambut halus kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"ahjussi kapan pulang?"

"baru saja, ahh ahjussi membawakanmu hadiah" ucap siwon, senyumnya semakin lebar melihat ekspresi kaget sekaligus antusias dari kyuhyun

"apa ahjussi?" tanya kyuhyun penasaran

"rahasia" siwon menggoda kyuhyun, dan benar saja bibir merah itu langsung mengerucut imut saat mendengar jawaban siwon, membuat siwon terkekeh pelan.

"ne, ne jangan marah baby, ahjussi akan berikan, tapi bolehkan ahjussi masuk dulu" ucap siwon, dia tidak mau membuat kyuhyun benar – benar kesal padanya, menghadapi kyuhyun yang sedang ngambek akan sangat merepotkan.

Kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya "kyu lupa ahjussi hhe, silahkan masuk" kyuhyun melangkah mundur agar siwon bisa masuk, "sekarang mana hadiahku ahjussi?" kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya kedepan siwon, sepertinya dia sudah tidak sabar.

siwon tersenyum simpul, kyuhyunnya memang tidak berubah dari dulu, sangat tidak sabaran. tidak mau membuat kyuhyun menunggu lebih lama lagi perlahan siwon keluarkan kotak yang sejak tadi disembunyikannya, "tara" ucapnya semangat sambil menunjukkan kado itu ke tangan kyuhyun.

kyuhyun memandang sebuah kado berwarna merah ditangannya dengan penasaran, dikocoknya sebentar, mencoba menebak – nebak isi kado tersebut, "apa ini ahjussi?"

"bukalah" ucap siwon

Kyuhyun bergegas meletakkan kado itu di kasurnya lalu mulai mengangkat tutup kotaknya, matanya tampak berbinar – binar senang saat melihat isi kotak tersebut "hwaa kyeopta" pekik kyuhyun girang sambil mengangkat dua boneka beruang kecil yang menggunakan pakaian tradisonal korea yang biasa digunakan raja dan ratu jaman dulu.

Hati siwon menghangat melihat kyuhyun mendekap dua boneka beruang itu didadanya sambil tersenyum senang, siwon sangat menyukai kalau kyuhyun tersenyum seperti itu, benar – benar terlihat polos dan menggemaskan. "babykyu suka?" tanya siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat "sangat suka, gomawo ahjussi" kyuhyun langsung memberikan kecupan di pipi siwon lalu memeluk singkat pria berbadan atletis itu erat.

Siwon hanya membeku menerima reaksi manis dari kyuhyun, hatinya menjadi berbunga – bunga, reaksi yang sudah biasa dia rasakan saat mendapatkan kecupan ataupun pelukan dari kyuhyun, siwon sangat menyukai perasaan ini, karena itu sejak kyuhyun kecil siwon sangat menyukai memberikan hadiah untuk kyuhyun, agar dia lebih sering mendapat kecupan dan pelukan dari namja manis itu.

"kyu ingin memberi nama mereka siapa?" tanya siwon pada kyuhyun yang masih asik menatap lekat bonekanya.

"emm karena ini dari ahjussi, yang memakai pakaian raja namanya Won" ucap kyuhyun semangat, "lalu yang ratunya ..." kyuhyun berfikir keras sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu, benar – benar menggemaskan.

"bagaimana kalau Kyu?" usul siwon

"Kyu? Itukan namaku ahjussi?" ucap kyuhyun heran

"tapi nama itu sangat cocok, lihat boneka ini sangat menggemaskan dan manis seperti babykyu" siwon mencubit pelan pipi chubby kyuhyun

"hemmm baiklah" akhirnya kyuhyun menyetujui, lalu ditatapnya kedua boneka itu, "Won dan Kyu, mulai sekarang kalian akan tinggal denganku" ucap kyuhyun girang.

"ahh ada satu lagi kyu" ucap siwon tiba – tiba

"apa ahjussi?"

"coba kau tekan tangan kiri won" perintah siwon

Walaupun bingung kyuhyun tetap mengikutinya, di tekannya tangan kecil won sambil menunggu apa yang terjadi, dan beberapa detik kemudian...

** 'saranghae babykyunnie' **suara siwon terdengar dari boneka beruang won.

Mendengar suara yang di keluarkan boneka barunya kyuhyun langsung memandang siwon takjub, "wahhh keren" ucapnya senang, sambil memencet tangan won berulang – ulang membuat suara husky siwon terdengar berulang – ulang di dalam kamar bernuansa babyblue itu.

Siwon menatap puas reaksi kyuhyun, tidak sia – sia dia berkeliling di mall selama hampir tiga jam untuk mencari hadiah untuk kyuhyun, dia bahkan harus berebut dengan sepasang kekasih yang juga menginginkan boneka itu tadi, yang akhirnya dimenangkan oleh siwon setelah dia memberikan kupon belanja senilai satu juta won pada sepasang kekasih itu, siwon tidak perduli berapapun uang akan dia keluarkan untuk mendapatkan boneka itu, padahal dia bisa saja mencari kado yang lain, namun saat pertama kali melihat boneka itu siwon langsung menyukainya, dan semua pengorbanannya terbayar saat melihat senyum kyuhyun. Siwon jadi teringat saat ahjumma yang menjual boneka tadi menawarkan mengisi suaranya ke dalam boneka itu, entah kenapa kata – kata yang ada difikirannya hanya 'saranghae babykyunnie', mungkin karena siwon memang sangat mencintai dan menyayangi namja manis di depannya ini.

"ahjussi, kyu mau tanya" ucap kyuhyun tiba – tiba membuat siwon tersadar dari lamunannya.

"tanya appa?" tanya siwon

"emmm, kenapa ahjussi memberikan kyu boneka kyu kan namja?" tanya kyunhun sambil duduk di kasurnya, ohh jangan lupa won dan kyu yang masih dipangkuannya.

Siwon ingin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan kyuhyun, aishh kyuhyun sangat polos, sepertinya kangin dan leeteuk benar – benar menjaga kepolosan anak manis mereka ini.

"karena kyu sangat manis seperti boneka, apa kyu keberatan?" jawab siwon.

"anny, kyu kan hanya bertanya saja" elak kyuhyun, ya dia sangat menyukai hadiah siwon.

"baiklah, sekarang letakkan dulu WonKyunya, ahjussi akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat" diraihnya boneka di pangkuan kyuhyun lalu diletakkan di kasur.

"kemana?" tanya kyuhyun penasaran.

"bukankah ahjussi pernah berjanji mengajak kyu ke taman bermain?" tanya siwon.

"kita akan ke taman bermain ahjussi? Jeongmal?!" mendengar kata taman bermain membuat kyuhyun semangat, sudah lama sekali dia tidak pergi kesana, orang tuanya lumayan sibuk sehingga jarang mengajaknya jalan – jalan, mungkin terakhir kali saat kyuhyun baru masuk junior high school.

"tentu saja, kajja" siwon mengulurkan tangannya ke arah kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyambut tangan siwon dengan semangat, "apa kita bisa mengajak kibum hyung ahjussi?" tanya kyuhyun

Siwon terdiam sebentar mendengar nama kibum disebut, dia benar – benar tidak suka, setelah mencoba meredakan rasa tidak sukanya siwon kembali tersenyum lembut pada kyuhyun,"apa kyu tidak rindu berjalan – jalan berdua saja dengan ahjussi? "

"ahh benar juga sudah lama sekali, kalu begitu kita pergi berdua saja , let's go!" teriak kyuhyun semangat sambil menarik tangan siwon meninggalkan kamarnya, sedangkan siwon tampak tersenyum puas dengan keputusan kyuhyun.

.

.

"waaaaaaa" kyuhyun menatap takjub seluruh wahana yang ada di taman bermain, "ahjussi kita akan naik semuanya kan?" tanya kyuhyun pada siwon yang sejak tadi berjalan disampingnya.

"tentu saja, apapun yang babykyu mau" jawab siwon semangat, dieratkan genggaman tangannya pada kyuhyun, suasana taman bermain sangat ramai karena hari ini weekend dan siwon tidak mau mengambil resiko mereka terpisah dan akhirnya kyuhyun tersesat, walaupun kyuhyunnya sudah remaja, tapi kalau melihat tingkahnya yang seperti bocah yang baru pertama kali ke taman bermain seperti ini mungkin saja hal itu dapat terjadi bukan?

"kalau begitu kita kesana dulu ahjussi untuk pemanasan" sambil menunjuk sebuah wahana yang berbentuk goa, didepannya terdapat gambar besar tengkorak dan juga makhluk – makhluk seram lainnya, singkatnya sebut saja rumah hantu.

Tampa sadar siwon menelan ludahnya gugup, _ohh ayolah choi siwon usiamu sudah 34 tahun, bagaimana mungkin kau takut masuk ke rumah hantu ?_, bisik siwon dalam hati menyemangati dirinya sendiri, bagaimanapun dia tidak mau membuat kyuhyun kecewa.

"ahjussi ayo" kyuhyun menarik tangan siwon yang masih terdiam

"n-ne" jawab siwon sambil mengikuti kyuhyun dengan pasrah.

"hanya anak – anak saja yang takut dengan hantu jadi – jadian seperti itu, benarkan ahjussi?" tanya kyuhyun masih melangkahkan kakinya ke wahana SCREAM tersebut.

Perkataan kyuhyun membuat nyali siwon semakin ciut, bagaimana mungkin dia membiarkan dirinya disamakan dengan anak kecil, demi seluruh film yang telah dibintanginya, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, mau dikemanakan image manly dan coolnya?, memang tidak ada yang tau kalau aktor terkenal seperti choi siwon sebenarnya takut dengan yang namanya makhluk halus, bukankan manusia memang tidak ada yang sempurna?.

Lima belas menit kemudian siwon dan kyuhyun sudah keluar dari wahana tersebut. Kyuhyun tampak santai saja walaupun di dalam sana terdapat banyak hantu seram yang mencoba menakutinya, bukannya berteriak dia justru tertawa karena sepasang remaja yang berjalan tepat di belakang mereka sangat ketakutan bahkan sang namja sampai bersembunyi di belakang yeojanya, benar – benar konyol, sangking asiknya kyuhyun tertawa dia tidak menyadari bahwa sejak memasuki wahana itu siwon sudah pucat pasi, tangannya bahkan sangat dingin karena berkeringat, sebenarnya dia benar – benar ingin berteriak namun karena kyuhyun berjalan tepat disampingnya tentu saja dia tidak melakukan itu, mau ditaruh dimana wajah tampannya kalau dia sampai berteriak.

Siwon mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku kayu yang terdapat di areal tangan bermain, tenaganya terkuras habis karena memasuki wahana itu, dia bahkan masih terbayang hantu – hantu yang bermunculan tadi, membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"hahahha yang tadi itu lucu sekali ahjussi, ahjussi lihat kan wajah mereka? Hhmmmttt hahaha" kyuhyun masih tertawa, bahkan namja manis itu sampai memegang perutnya karena geli, tidak mendengar jawaban dari siwon kyuhyun menengok pada ahjussinya itu "ahjussi, waeyo?" tanya kyuhyun melihat wajah pucat siwon

"m-mwo? Anny, ahjussi hanya lelah kyu" jawab siwon bohong

"isshh itu karena ahjussi sudah tua, padahalkan kita baru masuk satu wahana" ejek kyuhyun

"yak, babykyunnie kau mengatai ahjussi tua eoh?" siwon menatap kyuhyun tajam, lalu dengan cepat dihampirinya kyuhyun, di peluknya tubuh yang sedikit berisi itu lalu digelitikinya pinggang kyuhyun, menghasilkan geliatan dari si namja manis.

"ahh haah hha geli ahjussi ampun" ucap kyuhyun sambil berusaha menjauhkan tangan siwon dari tubuhnya, tapi memang tenaga siwon sangat kuat tentu saja itu tidak akan mudah.

"coba bilang sekali lagi" siwon masih menggelitiki pinggang kyuhyun, mengacuhkan beberapa oranng yang mulai melihat kerah mereka karena suara tawa kyuhyun.

"ahha hha anny ahjussi tam-ppan dan tidak tua" ucap kyuhyun di sela tawanya.

Mendengar kata tampan dari mulut kyuhyun siwon tersenyum puas lalu melepaskan kyuhyun, "ahh tentu saja ahjussi tampan" narsisnya, beginilah choi siwon akan terlihat seperti remaja bahkan anak kecil kalau bersama dengan kyuhyun, dan namja tampan ini sangat menikmatinya.

"kyu lebih tampan" elak kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat siwon tertawa gemas, dari pada dibilang tampan mungkin lebih cocok di bilang manis dan imut.

"ne terserah kyu saja" ucap siwon

"yes, kalau begitu ayo main lagi kyu mau naik jetcoster" ucap kyuhyun ceria sambil menarik lengan kemeja yang digunakan siwon, siwon hanya menghembuskan nafas pasrah, sepertinya perjuangannya belum berakhir.

tiga jam kemudian, setelah puas berkeliling dan manaiki wahana keinginan kyuhyun dua namja berbeda usia itu mulai mencari foodcourt untuk tempat mereka makan, mengingat hari sudah agak sore dan perut mereka juga sudah lapar.

"baby, bagaimana kalau makanan jepang?" usul siwon sambil menunjuk kedai yang menyediakan masakan khas jepang

"anny, kyu mau jajangmyeon ahjussi" tolak kyuhyun, sambil menunjuk kedai jajangmyeon tepat di samping kedai masakan jepang.

"kau ini, tidak baik makan mie terus"

"tapi kyu suka ahjussi" kyuhyun menunjukkan mata kucing terlantarnya dan sukses membuat siwon tidak tega menolak keinginan namja manis yang disayanginya ini.

"hahh baiklah ayo makan jajangmyeon" pasrah siwon, tatapan memelas kyuhyun berganti dengan tatapan berbinar – binar senang mendengar jawaban siwon.

Begitu sampai di dalam kedai siwon langsung memilih tempat duduk yang agak jauh dari pengunjung yang lain, profesinya sebagai aktor terkenal memang menyulitkan kalau berada di tempat ramai seperti ini, untung saja siwon sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, dia memakai topi yang biasa dia gunakan untuk menyamar, setidaknya sampai saat ini belum ada yang mengenalinya sebagai aktor, berarti cukup berhasil bukan?.

"selamat datang, anda mau memesan apa tuan?" tanya seorang pelayan yeoja dengan nada yang sangat ramah pada siwon, terlihat jelas dia ingin menarik perhatian namja tampan ini, pelayan ini bahkan sudah memperhatikan siwon sejak pertama kali memasuki kedai.

"ahh tunggu sebentar" siwon melihat buku menu ditangannya, "baby mau minum apa?" tanya siwon lembut pada kyuhyun yang duduk di depannya.

"hot chocolate ahjussi"

"kalau begitu jajangmyeon dua minumnya americano dan hot chocolate" ucap siwon sambil memberikan buku menu pada pelayan.

"baiklah mohon tunggu sebentar tuan" ucap pelayan dengan nada yang terkesan genit sambil mengambil buku menu di tanagn siwon, bahkan tangan yeoja itu dengan sengaja sedikit menyentuh tangan siwon saat mengambil buku menu dari namja tampan itu, menghasilkan tatapan tidak suka dari kyuhyun.

"ahjumma cepatlah aku sudah lapar!" ucap kyuhyun sadis padahal pelayan itu tidak terlalu tua mungkin usianya baru dua puluhan, kyuhyun kesal karena pelayan itu nampak enggan meninggalkan meja mereka.

Pelayan itu memangdang kyuhyun tidak suka karena memanggilnya ahjumma dan merusak kesenangannya memandang wajah tampan siwon, walaupun kesal dia tetap menampilkan senyum yang menurutnya manis pada siwon, "kalau masih ada yang anda butuhkan silahkan panggil saya tuan" ucapnya, lalu dengan berat hati meninggalkan meja siwon.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi siwon mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah kyuhyun, dahinya berkerut heran melihat kyuhyun tampak merengut, "waeyo baby?" tanya siwon lembut.

"hump kyu kesal pada ahjussi" kyuhyun semakin menekuk wajahnya.

"mwo? Memang ahjussi salah apa?" siwon merasa dia tidak berbuat yang salah pada kyuhyun.

"ahjussi mengacuhkanku karena ahjumma jelek" jawabnya

"mwo, tentu saja tidak bagaimana mungkin ahjussi mengacuhkan kyu, pelayan tadi kan hanya bertanya" siwon berusaha mengelus rambut kyuhyun, namun namja manis itu menolak.

"baiklah, kyu mau apa biar tidak kesal lagi pada ahjussi?"

"ahjussi akan memberikan apapaun yang kyu mau?" tanya kyuhyun hati – hati

"tentu saja, tapi kyu jangan marah lagi"

"baiklah kalau begitu belikan kyu es krim ahjussi" ucap kyuhyun manja, sepertinya kekesalannya sudah menghilang.

"baiklah, ahjussi belikan sebentar, kyu jangan kemana – mana ne"

"humm" kyuhyun mengangguk patuh

Siwon langsung pergi meninggalkan kedai untuk mencari es krim pesanan kyuhyun, meninggalkan kyuhyun menunggu sendirian di kedai.

Kyuhyun mengetuk – ngetukkan jari lentiknya ke meja, mengusir kebosanan saat menunggu seperti ini, bahkan pesanan mereka sudah datang beberapa menit lalu, sesekali ditiup – tiupnya poni yang sudah agak memanjang dan sedikit mengenai mata. "ahha ahjussi lama" keluhnya.

"hai manis, sendirian?" tanya seorang namja yang tiba – tiba saja duduk di samping kyuhyun, diikuti dua namja lainnya yang duduk di depan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terlihat risih melihat tatapan namja – namja itu padanya, terkesan penuh selidik, apalagi namja yang duduk disampingnya, dia melihat kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah seakan akan kyuhyun adalah pemandangan yang paling menggoda yang pernah dia lihat.

"maaf tempat ini sudah ada orangnya" ucap kyuhyun dengan suara kecil, sesungguhnya dia takut apalagi melihat dandanan mereka yang seperti anak – anak nakal.

"aku tidak melihat ada orang lain disini" ucap namja itu dengan senyum aneh, "perkenalkan namaku choi seunghyun, siapa namamu manis?" namja itu mengulurkan tangannya pada kyuhyun, namun kyuhyun tidak menyambutnya, namja manis itu justru tampak meremas kedua tangannya yang diletekkan dipangkuannya.

Melihat tidak ada respon dari kyuhyun seunghyun dengan cepat menarik tangan kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya erat, tentu saja mendapat rontaan dari kyuhyun.

"lepaskan" ucap kyuhyun dengan nada bergetar, dia sangat takut, matanya menatap berkeliling berharap siwon datang dan menolongnya, karena orang – orang di dalam kedai tampak cuek, mungkin karena takut dengan tampang seunghyun yang seperti berandal.

"waah kulitmu bahkan sangat lembut manis" seunghyun mengelus pungung tangan kyuhyun, melihat tatapan takut kyuhyun dan senyum puas seunghyun dua namja yang lainnya tampak tertawa kecil.

"lepas, lepasss" kali ini kyuhyun terlihat semakin gusar, tangan seunghyun mulai bergerak keatas menyentuh lengan kyuhyun yang tertutupi sweeter putihnya. Kyuhyun hendak pergi meninggalkan mejanya namun tangan seunghyun yang masih memegangnya kembali membuatnya terduduk.

"mau kemana manis, disini saja" seunghyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah menutup matanya takut saat merasakan nafas seunghyun di wajahnya, bibir merah kyuhyun tampak bergetar sangking takutnya.

.

.

"aishh antriannya panjang sekali, kyuhyun pasti sudah bosan menunggu" siwon mempercepat langkahnya, merutuki letak kedai es krim yang lumayan jauh dari kedai jajangmyeon tadi, ditangannya sudah terdapat es krim vanilla dengan toping coklat ukuran jumbo pesanan kyuhyun.

Senyum lega terpampang di wajah tampan siwon saat pintu masuk kedai jajangmyeon sudah terlihat, dia bergegas memasuki kedai itu dan langsung melihat kearah tempat duduknya dan kyuhyun. matanya langsung terbelalak lebar saat melihat tiga orang namja di dekat kyuhyun, apalagi salah satunya tengah memegang tangan kyuhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah kyuhyun yang tampak ketakutan. Dada siwon terasa terbakar melihat hal itu, amarahnya memuncak saat melihat namja asing menyentuh kyuhyun, tidak pernah siwon merasakan perasaan seperti ini, dia bahkan ingin menghajar bahkan membunuh namja yang membuat kyuhyun ketakutan itu. Dengan cepat dijatuhkan es krim yang sejak tadi di pegangnya, lalu dengan langkah lebar berjalan ke arah kyuhyun, begitu sampai disana siwon langsung menarik seunghyun dari belakang menjauhi kyuhyun, membuat seunghyun terjatuh dari kursi.

"sialan" umpat seunghyun merasakan sakit di punggungnya yang membentur lantai, matanya menatap marah pada seorang namja yang mengganggu kesenangannya, namun belum sempat dia berdiri sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di pipinya, sangat keras sampai membuat bibirnya sobek dan mengeluarkan darah, diikuti dengan pukulan – pukulan berikutnya yang tak kalah keras.

"ahjussi!" pekik kyuhyun yang sudah membuka mata saat merasakan tangan seunghyun tak lagi memegang tangannya, dilihatnya siwon yang menghajar seunghyun dengan membabi buta, lalu pandangan kyuhyun beralih pada dua orang namja yang seakan baru saja sadar kalau bos mereka dalam bahaya dan hendak membantu, diambilnya sebuah vas yang terletak dia atas meja lalu berjalan ke arah siwon yang masih dengan kegiatannya menghajar seunghyun.

"AHJUSSI AWAS!" teriak kyuhyun melihat siwon dalam bahaya.

Mendengar teriakan kyuhyun siwon melihat kebelakang, terlihat seorang namja hendak memukulkan vas ke kepalanya, dengan cepat siwon berbalik lalu menendang namja itu dengan kuat tepat di perutnya membuat namja itu terlempar cukup jauh lalu terhempas ke arah kursi kosong menghasilkan bunyi nyaring dari kursi yang langsung patah itu.

Suasana kedai semakin kacau, orang – orang mulai berlarian keluar, setelah menendang namja itu siwon langsung melayangkan pukulan ke namja satunya lagi, ohh jangan pernah remehkan choi siwon, dia bahkan sudah bergelar sabuk hitam taekwondo sejak masih high school, kalau hanya melawan tiga orang namja seperti mereka itu masalah mudah.

Siwon baru berhenti saat ketiga namja itu sudah terkapar dilantai dengan keadaan babak belur, kedai itupun sudah hancur, banyak kursinya yang patah.

"ini sebagai pelajaran karena kalian telah mengganggu kyuhyunku" ucap siwon tajam, setelah itu dia menghampiri seunghyun, kenarik kerah bajunya dan melayangkan satu pukulan terakhir, membuat namja itu tidak sadarkan diri, "dan ini karena kau telah berani menyentuhnya, dasar brengsek!" disusul dengan tendangan pada tubuh yang sudah tidak berdaya itu.

Kyuhyun membeku di tempatnya, sangat jelas dia ketakutan, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat siwon murka seperti ini, karena siwon selalu menunjukkan sikap lembutnya pada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersadar saat merasakan pelukan hangat ditubuhnya, siwon memeluknya erat.

Siwon mengelus rambut kyuhyun sambil sesekali mengecupnya sayang, namja itu belum bereaksi sedikitpun namun sama sekali tidak menolak pelukan siwon, "maafkan ahjussi baby, kau pasti takut, ahjusssi hanya marah karena mereka mengganggumu" bisa siwon rasakan tubuh kyuhyun bergetar, siwon tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri dia tidak rela melihat kyuhyun di sentuh orang lain dan itu membuatnya sangat marah.

Getaran di tubuh kyuhyun perlahan menghilang saat mendengar nada lembut siwon, apalagi saat mendengar kata – kata selanjutnya, "jagan takut, ahjussi akan melindungimu". Akhirnya kyuhyun mulai membalas pelukan siwon, menenggelamkan wajahnya kedada bidang siwon, membuatnya kembali tenang.

"kita pergi ne?" tanya siwon lembut.

Kyuhyun mengangguk di pelukan siwon, setelah itu siwon melepaskan pelukannya , namun masih merangkul pundak kyuhyun. siwon merogoh sakunya mengeluarkan dompet, lalu mengambil cek dengan nominal uang yang lumayan besar.

"maaf karena merusak kedai anda ahjumma, mohon terima ini sebagai permintaan maaf saya" siwon menyerahkan cek itu pada pemilik toko yang sepertinya kaget saat melihat nominal yang tertera di kertas itu.

Siwon kembali memandang ketiga namja itu tajam, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan melemparnya kearah mereka, "ini untuk kalian berobat" ucapnya dingin, bagaimanapun siwon namja yang bertanggung jawab, setelah mengatakan itu siwon mulai menuntun kyuhyun untuk meninggalkan kedai.

.

.

Malam sudah tiba saat siwon memarkirkam mobil audi hitamnya di kediaman kim, setelah kejadian yang mengguncang kyuhyun tadi siwon sengaja mengajak namja manis itu untuk jalan – jalan sebentar di dekat sungai han sekedar untuk menenangkan kyuhyun, membuat mereka baru sampai rumah pada malam hari, untungnya siwon sempat memberi tahu leeteuk sehingga ibu satu anak itu tidak khawatir pada kyuhyun.

Siwon mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya, dilihatnya kyuhyun tertidur pulas, mungkin dia sangat kelelahan karena seharian bepergian dengan siwon. Melihat wajah damai kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat polos membuat siwon tidak tega membangunkannya, siwon melepaskan sealtbelt yang membelit tubuhnya lalu keluar dari pintu kemudi dan dihampirinya pintu penumpang, siwon membuka pintu itu secara perlahan agar tidak mengusik tidur kyuhyun, dengan hati – hati dilepaskannya sealtbelt yang membelit tubuh kyuhyum.

"enghh.." kyuhyun melenguh pelan dalam tidurnya, membuat siwon menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

"sshhhh tenanglah kyu" siwon mengelus kepala kyuhyun agar kembali tertidur pulas lalu dengan perlahan diangkatnya kyuhyun kedalam gendongannya. HUP dengan mudah tubuh kyuhyun berpindah ke langan kekar siwon, setelah memastikan kyuhyun nyaman dalam gendongannya, siwon menendang pintu mobil agar tertutup, dengan pelan tentunya dia tidak mau kyuhyun terganggu. Setelah memastikan mobilnya terkunci siwon mulai melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kediaman kim, tepat setelah memasuki rumah mewah itu terlihat leeteuk sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu.

"siwonnie, ada apa dengan kyu?" tanya namja cantik itu heran melihat kyuhyun di gendongan siwon.

"tidak papa hyung hanya kelelahan" jawb siwon dengan suara pelan

"aigo, kalau begitu bisakah kau bawa kyunnie ke kamarnya?" pinta leeteuk sambil mengelus lembut surai ikal kyuhyun.

"tentu hyung, kalau begitu aku naik dulu" pamit siwon lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar kyuhyun yang terletak di lantai dua.

CEKLEK siwon membuka pintu dengan susah payah karena kyuhyun masih ada dalam gendongannya, dilangkahkan kakinya ke kamar kyuhyun yang tampak gelap, dirabanya dinding samping pintu dengan susah payah dan KLIK begitu tombol lampu di tekan ruangan tersebut jadi terang benderang.

"eunghhh ... " sepertinya gerakan siwon mengusik kyuhyun, siwon memandang wajah manis yang sekarang justru semakin menenggelamkan diri di dada bidangnya, senyum siwon terkembang memandang wajah polos kyuhyun yang rupawan, kyuhyun seperti malaikat yang turun ke bumi, begitu polos dan indah. Karena asik memandangi wajah kyuhyun siwon tidak memperhatikan jalannya, beberapa detik kemudian langkahnya goyah karena tersandung karpet tebal yang melapisi lantai kamar kyuhyun.

BRUKK dua tubuh itu sukses terhempas ke atas ranjang kyuhyun dengan posisi siwon diatas kyuhyun, tubuh namja manis itu menggeliat pelan namun tidak sampai terbangun, untung saja siwon sempat menahan tubuh kyuhyun hingga benturan dengan kasur tidak terlalu terasa. Perlahan siwon mengangkat wajahnya, baru menyadari posisi wajah mereka saat ini sangat dekat, bahkan dia dapat merasakan nafas hangat kyuhyun diwajahnya dan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan, tampa sadar siwon memperhatikan wajah kyuhyun dari dekat, dan dia begitu terpesona, kyuhyunnya memang manis, namun kemanisannya semakin bertambah seiring bertambah umurnya, bisa siwon lihat wajah kyuhyun secara detail, bulu matanya yang lentik, hidungnya yang mancung dan lancip, pipinya yang gembil dan sering berwarna kemerahan saat terkena angin dingin atau namja manis itu sedang malu, lalu pandangan siwon berhenti pada bibir merah kyuhyun, bibir yang agak tebal dan terlihat sangat menggoda, tampa sadar siwon menyapukan jarinya di atas bibir kyuhyun, _begitu lembut, pasti rasanya sangat manis, _batin siwon, sambil memejamkan matanya, manikmati tekstur halus diujung jarinya, perlahan dan tanpa sadar wajah siwon semakin mendekat, bahkan siwon bisa mencium aroma kyuhyun yang lembut dan segar, membuatnya seperti melayang, wajah siwon sudah sangat dekat, namja tampan itu memiringkan wajahnya, sedikit lagi bibir tipisnya akan bersentuhan dengan bibir kyuhyun, mungkin jarak bibir mereka hanya tinggal satu senti lagi, dia begitu tergoda, tergoda untuk mencicipi bibir di depannya ini, dan ...

**TBC**

**Dan apa yang terjadi? **

**Kira – kira siwon nyium kyu gak ya?**

**Maaf lama ya chingudeul, saya cukup buntu dengan chapter ini, saya berusaha menyadarkan siwon tentang perasaannya 'yang lain' terhadap kyuhyun, dan itu sulit banget, jadi maaf kalo jadinya gak memuaskan...  
sudah ada moment wonkyunya dikit kan? Kenapa dikit, karena disini mereka belum menyadari perasaan mereka yang sesungguhnya, dan hanya menganggap rasa sayang mereka sebagai ponakan pada ahjussinya begitupun sebaliknya, jadi yang nunggu banyak momen sabar ya hhe ..**

**Tidak pernah lelah saya ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak – banyaknya pada kalian semua yang udah mau baca, review, dan menunggu ff ini, saya terharu lho beneran ...**

**Akhir kata sampai jumpa di chap depan pai – pai #lambaitangan**


	6. Chapter 6

Cast : Cho kyuhyun as kim kyuhyun (17 yo)

Choi siwon (34 yo)

Kim kibum (18 yo)

Kwon yuri (29 yo)

Kim young woon/kangin as kyuhyun appa (36 yo)

Park (kim) jung soo/ leeteuk as kyuhyun umma (37 yo)

Cast lain muncul seiring berjalannya waktu J

Warning : BL, Typo(s), aneh dll

**Chapter 5**

Siwon memejamkan matanya seiring dengan bibirnya menempel dengan sempurna dengan bibir lembut kyuhyun. siwon merasakan tubuhnya seperti melayang merasakan sensasi lembut di bibir tipisnya, perutnya seperti tergelitik seakan – akan ada ribuan kupu – kupu di dalam sana, diremasnya seprai biru kyuhyun untuk menahan gejolak di dadanya yang membuncah. Tidak puas hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kyuhyun siwon mulai mengulum lembut bibir berwarna semerah ceri yang sekarang berada dalam kuasanya itu.

"nghhhhh..." kyuhyuun melenguh pelan, merasa tidak nyaman karena ada sesuatu yang bergerak di bibirnya, namun manja manis itu masih memejamkan matanya.

Mendengar lenguhan kyuhyun membuat siwon tersadar, dengan cepat dilepaskan pautan bibirnya dari bibir kyuhyun, memandang tidak percaya pada bibir kyuhyun yang sekarang tampak semakin memerah karena perbuatannya.

_Apa yang baru saja ku lakukan?, _batinnya.

Siwon menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, dia masih bisa merasakan manis dan lembutnya bibir kyuhyun, tangan satunya memegang dada kirinya, tepat diatas jantungnya yang saat ini berdebar tak menentu, siwon bahkan bisa merasakan rasa panas dari dalam tubuhnya, padahal pendingin ruangan di kamar kyuhyun menyala.

_Ada apa denganku?, _batinya lagi, siwon akui hal ini baru pertama kali terjadi padanya, dan tidak bisa siwon pungkiri saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir kyuhyun tadi dia merasa sangat senang, seperti semuanya memang benar, seperti hal itu yang memang seharusnya dia lakukan.

Siwon menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, menghalau fikiran – fikiran kotor saat dia kembali membayangkan sensasi lembut yang baru saja bibirnya rasakan, tidak mau fikirannya semakin kacau dengan tergesa – gesa siwon meninggalkan kamar kyuhyun, sepertinya dia butuh berendam untuk menjernihkan fikirannya.

"siwonnie?" panggil leeteuk yang melihat siwon terlihat gusar dan tergesa – gesa keluar dari kamar kyuhyun.

Siwon terlonjak kaget mendengar suara leeteuk saat dia baru saja keluar dari kamar kyuhyun, tiba – tiba saja dia menjadi gugup, ada rasa bersalah yang timbul di hati siwon, bagaimana kalau leeteuk tau siwon baru saja mencium putera kesayangan hyungnya itu, bukan ciuman biasa, siwon bisa membedakan bagaimana ciuman rasa sayang pada keluarga, dan siwon yakin yang dilakukannya dengan kyuhyun tadi bukan ciuman dari ahjussi pada keponakannya, walaupun siwon masih belum tau dengan apa yang dirasakannya pada kyuhyun.

"h-hyung" gugupnya.

Leeteuk mengerutkan dahinya melihat tingkah siwon, "ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya

"ti-tidak papa hyung, a-aku ke kamar dulu" siwon bergegas meninggalkan leeteuk dan memasuki kamarnya yang terletak di samping kamar kyuhyun.

"ada apa dengannya?" tanya leeteuk bingung, selanjutnya dia mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu meneruskan langkahnya kakinya memasuki kamar kyuhyun.

.

.

Sejak hari itu siwon terkesan menghindari kyuhyun, karena setiap dia melihat kyuhyun, bahkan dari jauh, dia langsung terbayang – bayang dengan ciumannya dengan kyuhyun. keuntungan untuk siwon, proses syuting dramanya sudah dimulai sehingga dia memiliki alasan untuk tidak bertemu dengan kyuhyun, untuk saat ini dia belum siap bertatap muka dengan kyuhyun walaupun dia sangat merindukan namja manis itu, rasa bersalahnya masih ada dan juga tiap melihat kyuhyun dirinya langsung terfokus pada bibir merah kyuhyun dan ingin mencicipi rasa manis itu lagi.

"pagi umma, appa" sapa kyuhyun yang sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"pagi, sarapan dulu baby" leeteuk menaruh roti dengan selai coklat di piring kyuhyun.

"ne, emmm umma ahjussi mana?" tanya kyuhyun melihat lagi – lagi siwon tidak ikut sarapan bersama mereka.

"ahjussimu bergi pagi – pagi sekali, babykyu tau kan ahjussi sudah mulai syuting"

"ishhh tapi kan tidak harus pergi pagi – pagi, ahjussi jadi jarang menemani kyu main" kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

Leeteuk dan kangin tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi lucu kyuhyun, "kyu kangen pada siwon ahjussi eoh?" tanya leeteuk

Melihat orang tuanya mentertawakannya kyuhyun semakin mempoutkan bibirnya, "ishh menyebalkan" bisiknya.

Kangin mengacak rambut kyuhyun karena gemas, "kyu kan sudah besar, jangan terlalu manja pada ahjussimu" kangin menasihati

"ihh appa jangan mengacak rambut kyu, bagaimana nanti kalau kyu kalah tampan dari siwon ahjussi" protes kyuhyun sambil berusaha menjauhkan kepalanya dari tangan kangin.

"anak manja" ejek kangin sambil terkekeh

"appa" rengek kyuhyun

"wae?" tanya kangin polos

"umma, appa menyebalkan" adu kyuhyun, ckk bagaimana kau tidak dianggap anak manja kyu, baru diejek sedikit saja kau sudah mengadu pada ummamu.

"chagi sudah jangan ganggu kyu, kalian itu sama saja" leeteuk merangkul pundak putera kesayangannya itu.

"ahh sudah kyu mau menyusul kibum hyung saja, dah umma" kyuhyun mengecup pipi leeteuk, sedangkan untuk kangin dia justru menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek sang appa, "bye appa".

"aishh dasar anak ini kapan dewasanya, kau terlalu memanjakannya chagi" keluh kangin

"sudahlah chagi, kalau babykyu sudah dewasa, nanti kau akan rindu, apalagi kalau kyunnie kecil kita sudah punya pacar dan lebih memilih bersama pacarnya" ucap leeteuk.

"kau benar chagi, kurasa aku tidak akan rela kalau kyunnie cepat – cepat punya pacar, aku tidak rela kasih sayangnya terbagi" balas kangin.

"lihat siapa yang memanjakannya?" tanya leeteuk sambil mengusap punggung tegap kangin, "suatu saat, cepat atau lambat hal itu akan tejadi chagi dan kau tidak bisa mencegahnya, tapi yakinlah bagaimanapun kita orangtuanya, dan kyunnie kecil kita akan tetap mencintai kita" ucap leeteuk lembut.

Kangin tersenyum mendengar jawaban sang istri, betapa beruntungnya dia memiliki istri yang begitu lembut dan pengertian seperti leeteuk, menurutnya hidupnya sudah sangat lengkap, memiliki istri yang mencintai dan sangat dicintainya, juga puteranya yang manis, dan kangin tidak ingin ada yang merusak hidupnya yang sempurna ini.

.

.

"kyunnie" panggil kibum pada kyuhyun yang sedang asik memainkan PSPnya, padahal saat ini mereka sedang di kantin sekolah, bahkan seporsi ramen sudah tersedia di depan cho kyuhyun, namun beginilah namja pecinta game itu kalau sudah bertemu dengan PSPnya, akan lupa dengan semuanya termasuk makan.

Melihat tidak ada respon dari kyuhyun kibum bergegas menggeser mangkuk ramen kyuhyun ke hadapannya, di sendoknya ramen yang masih mngepulkan uap panas itu, setelah ditiupnya sebentar lantas disodorkan ke depan mulut kyuhyun, "Aaaaaa.." pintanya, killer smile terkembang di wajah dingin kibum saat kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapannya.

"kau ini kalau sudah main PSP lupa segalanya" kibum membersihkan kuah yang menempel di ujung bibir kyuhyun lembut, terdengar pekikan para pengunjung kantin yang sebagian besar adalah para yeoja yang menamai diri mereka sebagai fans kim kibum. Yeoja – yeoja itu tampak menatap iri ke arah kyuhyun yang mendapatkan perlakuan lembut dari pangeran mereka, bahkan ada beberapa yeoja yang menatap kyuhyun sinis, kibum justru terlihat tidak peduli karena sejak tadi perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada namja manis yang masih berkutat dengan gamenya.

"kyunnie hari ini mau menemani hyung?" tanya kibum

Mendengar pertanyaan kibum kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar dari layar PSP, "kemana hyung?" tanya kyuhyun

"hyung ingin mencari buku baru, mau kan?"

Kyuhyun berfikir sebentar lalu mengangguk, "oke, tapi belikan kyu es krim ne" pinta kyuhyun

"tentu saja" kibum mengacak rambut kyuhyun pelan, "kalau setelah itu kita jalan – jalan sebentar bagaimana?" pinta kibum lagi.

"boleh juga, lagipula kyu bosan, ahjussi sedang sibuk" kyuhyun merengut kesal mengingat siwon yang akhir – akhir ini jarang menemaninya.

Senyum di wajah kibum menghilang mendengar nama siwon di sebut, dia masih kesal karena beberapa minggu yang lalu siwon memonopoli kyuhyun seharian, padahal hari itu kibum ingin mengajak kyuhyun main game baru yang khusus dia beli untuk kyuhyun, tapi yang dia dengar dari leeteuk, kyuhyun sedang pergi dengan siwon.

"hyung? Hyuuuunggg" panggil kyuhyun karena kibum malah melamun.

"eh ne kyu wae?" tanya kibum setelah sadar dari lamunannya

"hyung kenapa malah melamun" kyuhyun mengetuk – ngetukkan jarinya di pipi putih kibum

"tidak papa" kibum berusaha tersenyum, dalam hati dia berjanji tidak akan membiarkan siwon lebih mendekati kyuhyun lagi.

.

.

"siwon-ah hey! Kau melamun lagi" ucap donghae sambil mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah siwon.

"hyung, singkirkan tanganmu" siwon menepis tangan donghae

"salah sendiri kenapa melamun terus, aku sudah menemukan kau sedang melamun lebih dari tiga kali hari ini" keluh donghae sambil duduk di samping siwon, "ada apa denganmu? Kau ada masalah?" tanya donghae, artisnya ini jarang sekali seperti ini, namja pemilik dimple smile ini bahkan banyak melakukan kesalahan saat syuting.

"tidak hyung aku hanya lelah" elak siwon

Kalau sudah seperti ini donghae tau siwon tidak mau bercerita, dia sudah menjadi manager siwon selama bertahun – tahun, wajar saja dia paham betul sifat artisnya ini, "baiklah, tapi kalau kau membutuhkan teman mengobrol kau bisa mengandalkan hyung"

"gomawo hyung" balas siwon tulus

"tidak masalah, bersiaplah kita akan mulai pengambilan gambar setengah jam lagi dan berhentilah minum" donghae menunjuk segelas wine yang di meja depan siwon lalu menepuk pundaknya pelan setelah itu meninggalkan namja tampan itu sendiri diruangannya.

Setelah kepergian donghae seorang yeoja cantik dengan balutan gaun ketat hitam di atas lutut memasuki ruangan siwon dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di depan siwon.

"ruanganmu cukup nyaman siwon – ssi" ucap yuri sambil menyamankan punggungnya di sandaran sofa yang didudukinya.

Siwon hanya melirik yuri sekilas, dia sedang sangat malas menghadapi yeoja ini, memang sejak pertemuan pertama mereka yuri sering sekali mendekatinya, yeoja seksi itu berdalih untuk membangun chemistry, bagaimanapun mereka akan berpasangan di drama mereka ini.

"ada apa?" tanya siwon dengan nada datar, dirinya sedang sangat malas beramah – tamah.

"aigo, apa tidak boleh aku menghampiri lawan mainku? Jangan terlalu kaku siwon-ssi" yuri mengambil gelas berisi wine yang tersisa setengah di meja yang terletak diantara mereka."hemmm aku tak menyangka seleramu bagus" komentar yuri sambil meletakkan kembali gelas itu di meja.

"kalau kau datang hanya untuk berbasa – basi sebaiknya kau pergi aku sedang tidak ingin di ganggu yuri –ssi" ucap siwon dingin namun tetap sopan

Yuri tertawa pelan, "apa kau baru saja mengusirku?" tanya yuri tidak percaya

"terserah kau menganggapnya apa, tapi bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri"

"aku benar – benar tidak percaya, kau tau banyak namja yang rela berlutut agar aku mau menemani mereka" ucap yuri sarkastik

"kalau begitu aku tidak termasuk namja seperti mereka" ucap siwon lantas meninggalkan yuri

Yuri tetap terdiam di ruangan itu setelah siwon pergi, "sikapmu membuatku semakin bersemangat untuk mendapatkanmu" gumam yeoja itu pelan lalu kembali meminum wine milik siwon denngan santai.

Setelah keluar dari ruangannya siwon memutuskan untuk perg ke atap, menatap jalanan yang terlihat kecil dari puncak gedung berlantai dua puluh tersebut, akhir – akhir ini fikirannya penuh dengan kyuhyun, dan lagi dia sebenarnya sangat merindukan namja manis itu, sangat merindukannya, membuat siwon begitu tersiksa kerena tidak dapat melihat senyum manis kyuhyun.

"hahhhhh" siwon menghela nafas keras, tidak pernah dia sebingung ini, hanya cho kyuhyun seorang yang bisa membuat siwon begitu kacau.

Drrrtttt drrrrrtttt tiba – tiba smartphonenya berdering, dengan malas siwon mengambil smartphone itu dari sakunya, dilihatnya nama donghae tertera di layar smartphonenya.

"wae hyung?"

"kau diamana? Aku mencarimu diruangan tapi yang kutemukan malah yuri-ssi"

"maaf hyung, apa syuting akan dimulai lagi?" tanyanya

"tidak, sutradara shin bilang syuting ditunda besok, ada kesalahan teknis" jawab donghae

"ohh, jadi kita sudah boleh pulang?"

"ya, karena itu aku mencarimu"

"emmm kau pulanglah duluan hyung, bawa saja mobilku"

"ya! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" suara donghae terdengar khawatir di ujung sana.

"tidak, aku hanya malas pulang"

"kau? Malas pulang? Bukankah dirumah ada kyunniemu, biasanya kau sangat bersemangat"

Siwon terdiam sebentar memikirkan ucapan donghae, namja pecinta ikan itu memang tidak tau salah satu alasan siwon enggan untuk pulang adalah karena kyuhyun.

"siwon-ah?, kau masih mendengarku?"

"ne hyung"

"baiklah aku pulang duluan, jangan pulang terlalu larut besok ada syuting pagi, dan aku akan dijemput hyukkie jadi kutitipkan kunci mobilmu di resepsionis"

"ne, arasseo" setelah itu siwon menutup panggilan teleponnya. Setelah itu namja tapan itu kembali menikmati pendangan di depannya, entah berapa lama siwon berdiam diri di atap sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk turun, diambilnya kunci mobilnya di resepsionis, setelah itu namja tampan itu menghampiri mobilnya di tempat parkir.

Siwon menghidupkan mesin audi hitamnya setelah sebelumnya dia memasangkan sealt belt di tubuhnya, namun belum siwon menjalankan mobilnya pintu di tempat penumpang terbuka dan tiba – tiba yuri masuk dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi penumpang tepat disamping siwon dengan santai.

"apa yang kau lakukan yuri-ssi?" tanya siwon geram karena tingkah yeoja ini yang seenaknya

"aku ingin menumpang, managerku yang bodoh lupa memeriksa mobil dan akhirnya mobilku mogok dan harus dibawa ke bengkel" terang yuri yang tentu saja bohong, yeoja itu memang sengaja menyuruh managernya pulang duluan saat melihat mobil siwon masih terparkir di tempatnya, dan yeoja itu juga sejak tadi menuggui siwon.

"aku kan memanggilan taksi" siwon hendak menelpon taksi

Yuri menahan tangan siwon, "cihh apa kau membenciku siwon-ssi? Sampai – sampai semobil denganku saja kau tidak mau" ucap yuri

"aku sedang ada urusan, dan aku tidak membencimu" jawab siwon, dia memang tidak membenci yuri, dia hanya tidak nyaman dengan yeoja yang selalu mendekatinya ini.

"kalau begitu tidak masalah kan? Lagipula apa kau tega membiarkanku pulang naik taksi" ucap yuri, satu hal yang diketahui oleh yuri, siwon ini orang yang sangat mudah luluh, apalagi terhadap wanita, namja tampan itu sangat menghormati wanita.

"terserah kau saja" jawab siwon lalu menjalankan audi hitamnya keluar dari tempat parkir, disampingnya yuri tersenyum puas, setidaknya satu langkah untuk membuat choi siwon dekat dengannya sudah berhasil, dan tentu saja di otak yuri sudah terdapat ribuan cara agar namja tampan ini bertekuk lutut padanya.

.

.

Kyuhyun melihat – lihat deretan buku – buku yang tersaji di depannya, sesekali dibukanya dan dilihatnya sekilas buku yang membuatnya tertarik. Sudah lebih dari dua jam kyuhyun berada di toko buku bersama kibum, namun namja berwajah datar itu masih belum juga menemukan buku yang dicarinya, hahh bagaimana kyuhyun bisa lupa, menemani kibum membeli buku sama saja dengan seperti menemani ummanya berbelanja, sangat lama.

Merasa bosan, kyuhyun menghampiri kibum yang tapak serius melihat – lihat buku ensiklopedia berbahasa inggris. "hyung" panggilnya.

"hemm?" jawab kibum masih serius dengan buku setebal lima senti di tangannya.

Penasaran kyuhyun melihat buku yang dibaca kibum, dan langsung menggeleng – geleng melihat tulisan berbahasa inggris yang memenuhi buku itu, kyuhyun sangat takjub pada kibum yang bisa membaca buku tebal, berbahasa inggris, dan tidak ada gambarnya sama sekali, kalau itu kyuhyun, buku tersebut tidak akan dibaca namun dijadikan bantal tidurnya dirumah, membosankan, dia lebih memilih membaca komik ataupun majalah.

"hyung bosan" rengek kyuhyun

Kibum mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku, "sabar ne, hyung belum selesai, kyunnie lihat – lihat komik saja" ucap kibum lembut

"sudah, tidak ada yang bagus" jawab kyuhyun sambil mendengus jengkel

"kalau begitu lihat majalah saja, pilihlah yang kyunnie mau" ucap kibum

"hyung yang belikan?" tanya kyuhyun memastikan

"ne" jawab kibum

"baiklah" ucap kyuhyun senang langsung beranjak ke rak yang menyediaka majalah – majalah, kyuhyun langsung melihat – lihat ke majalah yang dikhususkan untuk para gamer, kyuhyun sangat senang karena kibum mau membelikannya, dia sudah lama mengincar majalah itu namun uang bulanannya sudah habis untuk membeli game baru.

Kibum tersenyum melihat tingkah kyuhyun, hal yang jarang dia tunjukkan pada orang lain, namja tampan itu kembali melihat – lihat buku yang dipegangnya, sebenarnya dia sudah menemukan buku yang dicarinya dari sejam yang lalu, tapi dia memang sengaja mengulur – ulur waktu, ingin lebih lama berdua saja dengan kyuhyun tanpa gangguan siapapun terutama siwon.

Setengah jam kemudian kyuhyun kembali ke hadapan kibum dengan sebuah majalah ditangannya, "hyung sudah dapat?" tanyanya

Kibum mengacungkan dua buku tebal di hadapan kyuhyun, "sudah, kyunnie?"

"sudah hyung" balas kyuhyun ceria, ck bocah ini sepertinya sangat senang mendapatkan yang dia inginkan.

"baiklah, sini hyung bayar dulu, setelah itu kita ..."

"makan" potong kyuhyun sebelum kibum menyelesaikan ucapannya, "kyu sudah lapar hyung" namja berpipi chubby itu mengelus perut ratanya sambil menampilkan tatapan memelas pada kibum.

Kibum tidak mampu menehan tawanya melihat ekspresi kyuhyun, tidak perlu memasang ekspresi seperti itu pun kibum pasti akan menuruti setiap permintaan kyuhyun. "baiklah" kibum mengacak rambut kyuhyun yang terasa sangat lembut ditangannya, "mau makan dimana?" tanya kibum

Kyuhyun menampilkan cengiran khasnya, "aku tau tempat yang bagus, dan yang terpenting disana ada es krim" ucap kyuhyun, ohhh dia sudah membayangkan sensasi dingin dan manis dari makanan kesukaannya itu, sebenarnya kyuhyun tau tempat itu dari siwon yang beberapa kali mengajaknya kesana, namun karena ahjussinya itu sedang sibuk tidak ada salahnya mengajak kibum.

"oke, kajja" kibum menggandeng tangan kyuhyun keluar setelah sebelumnya membayar buku mereka.

.

.

Yuri menatap sekeliling cafe yang didatanginya bersama siwon, cafe dengan dominan warna coklat dan pink itu sebenarnya lebih cocok untuk para remaja dibandingkan dua orang dewasa seperti siwon dan yuri. Yuri juga heran saat dia meminta –memaksa- untuk makan siang dulu sebelum siwon mengantarnya pulang, namja pemilik dimple menawan itu justru membawanya ke cafe ini.

"ku fikir kau akan mengajakku ke restoran" ucap yuri sambil memakai kaca mata hitamnya, berjaga kalau ada yang mengenalinya.

Siwon menatap yeoja yang duduk di depannya ini jengkel, "kalau kau tidak suka kau boleh pergi sendiri" ucap siwon

"baiklah, jangan marah, aku kan hanya berpendapat" yuri melihat - lihat buku menu di depannya.

"selamat siang mau pesan apa tuan, nyonya?" tanya seorang pelayan ramah.

"vanilla ice cake dan ameriano" jawab siwon, vanilla ice cake adalah menu favorite kyuhyun selain es krim kalau siwon mengajaknya ke tempat ini, hahhh kyuhyun pasti akan sangat senang kalau sudah memakan cake kesukaannya, memikirkan itu membuat kerinduan siwon terhadap baby manisnya semakin besar.

"seporsi salad dan coffee late" ucap yuri lalu memperhatikan siwon yang tampak melamun, yeoja anggun itu meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan siwon untuk menyadarkan namja tampan itu, dan tepat saat tangannya menyentuh tangan siwon, namja tampan itu langsung menarik tangannya.

"maaf" ucap yuri melihat tatapan tidak suka siwon

"aku hanya tidak suka orang asing menyentuhku" ucap siwon dingin

Yuri tersenyum simpul, "kau itu terlalu kaku siwon – ssi, kutebak kau tidak pernah berkencan dengan yeoja sebelumnya" ucap yuri tentu saja berniat bercanda.

"kalau memang benar lalu apa urusannya denganmu yuri –ssi?" tanya siwon

"mustahil, kau fikir aku akan percaya" yuri tertawa pelan, tidak mungkin siwon tidak pernah berkencan, dia sudah cukup matang untuk berkencan, bahkan mungkin menikah, apalagi dengan profesi siwon sebagai aktor yang sering sekali bertemu dengan artis – artis cantik, kecuali siwon memang tidak menyukai yeoja. Tawa di wajah yuri menghilang melihat keseriusan dimata siwon, namja tampan itu tidak terlihat berbohong sama sekali. _Namja ini benar – benar unik, _batin yuri.

"baiklah anggap saja ini kencan pertamamu, kau sangat beruntung memiliki teman kencan sepertiku" yuri mengibasan rambut panjang hitamnya ke belakang.

"tidak perlu, tapi terima kasih atas tawaranmu yuri –ssi" tolak siwon

Kening yuri berkerut tidak suka, dia bahkan sampai merendahkan harga dirinya yang tinggi di depan namja Choi ini, tapi bisa – bisanya namja itu menolaknya mentah – mentah.

Merasa tidak ada yang bisa dibicarakan lagi yuri memakan salladnya yang baru datang dengan perasaan kesal, apalagi saat siwon seperti menganggapnya tidak ada.

.

.

"hyung ayo masuk, kyu lapar" kyuhyun menarik tangan kibum memasuki cafe yang ditunjukkannya.

"iya sebentar kyu, kau ini tidak sabran sekali" kibum mengikuti langkah kyuhyun.

Kedua namja pemilik kulit putih ini mulai memasuki cafe yang bernuansa coklat dan pink itu, kyuhyun tampak tidak sabar untuk segera memakan es krim kesukaannya, senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah manis namja berpipi chubby itu, namun senyumannya menghilang saat melihat seseorang yang dia kenal tengah duduk di kursi yang letaknya agak di pojok cafe, choi siwon, ya kyuhyun melihat ahjussi kesayangannya, namun yang membuat senyumnya hilang adalah ahjussinya itu tampak sedang menikmati makan siang bersama yeoja bermantel coklat yang duduk di depan siwon.

"kyu kajja, kita cari tempat kosong" ajak kibum, namun kyuhyun hanya diam dan terus memandang kesatu arah, penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat kyuhyun, kibum mengikuti arah pandangan kyuhyun, disana dilihatnya siwon sedang bersama seorang yeoja. Seringai mucul di wajah kibum, ohh sepertinya dia memiliki rencana.

"kyu bukankah itu siwon ahjussi, apa dia sedang bersama yeojachingunya?" tanya kibum ceria

Kyuhyun masih terdiam, dia seperti tidak mendengar pertanyaan kibum, matanya hanya terfokus pada siwon, entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak saat mengetahui siwon makan bersama seorang yeoja, kyuhyun merasa dadanya sesak, apalagi siwon makan bersama yeoja itu di tempat favorit mereka. Lamunan kyuhyun buyar saat seseorang menggandeng tangannya dan menariknya mendekat ke tampat siwon dan yeoja itu.

"h-hyung" lirih kyuhyun pada kibum yang masih menarik tangannya, sungguh dia ingin menolak.

"wae kyu, ayo kita hampiri mereka" ucap kibum kekeh, kyuhyun tidak membantah, selain karena tenaganya tidak lebih besar dari kibum, namja manis itu juga merasakan tubuhnya serasa tidak bertenaga, gemuruh tidak nyaman itu masih dirasakan didadanya dan semakin besar seiring dengan jaraknya dengan meja siwon semakin dekat.

"ahjussi kebetulan sekali kau ada disini" ucap kibum begitu sampai di depan siwon.

Siwon nampak kaget melihat kibum di depannya, terlebih lagi kyuhyun juga ada disana, namja manis itu nampak berdiri di belakang kibum, "baby?" panggil siwon tidak percaya sambil memandang kyuhyun yang sejak tadi hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"nugu?" tanya yuri melihat dua remaja yang menghampiri mejanya.

"perkenalkan aku kim kibum dan ini cho kyuhyun, aku tetangga siwon ahjussi" jawab kibum lancar, memang benar kan dia tetangga siwon, siwon kan sedang menumpang di kediaman kim.

"oh" balas yuri

"bolehkah kami duduk disini?, tempat yang lain penuh" pinta kibum

Yuri menatap siwon meminta persetujuan, namun namja tampan itu masih memandangi namja manis yang berdiri di belakang kibum, yuri bisa melihat tatapan siwon yang begitu lembut dan penuh makna pada namja itu, "silahkan" jawab yuri sambil tersenyum anggun.

"terima kasih, ayo kyu" kibum menarikkan kursi untuk kyuhyun lalu mempersiapkan namja manis itu duduk, lalu dengan santainya kibum duduk di kursinya, tepat di tangah antara kyuhyun dan siwon.

Melihat tingkah kibum membuat siwon tidak suka, rahangnya mengeras karena kesal, dan ekspresi siwon itu terlihat jelas oleh yuri, yeoja sexy itu mulai curuga dengan tingkah siwon, lalu dipandanginya namja manis yang masih ditatap intense oleh siwon ini, _ada apa dengan bocah ini?sampai siwon memandanginya seperti itu, _batinnya.

"apa noona ini yeojachingu siwon ahjussi?" tanya kibum berani.

Mendengar pertanyaan kibum kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, dalam hati dia penasaran, dialihkan pandangannya ke arah siwon, meminta jawaban.

Yuri terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan namja di bawah umurnya itu, "apakah menurutmu begitu?" tanya yuri balik.

"hmm kalian terlihat cocok" balas kibum

Senyum yuri semakin mengembang lalu dengan berani dirangkulnya tangan siwon, "lihat siwon-ssi bahkan anak ini bilang kita sangat cocok", yuri memang sudah menggeser posisinya mendekati siwon saat kibum dan kyuhyun bergabung di meja mereka.

Siwon sebenarnya risih dan ingin melepaskan tangan yuri, namun tatapannya kini hanya tertuju pada mata coklat kyuhyun, dia bisa melihat ada rasa sedih dan kecewa disana.

"kami memang berpacaran" ucap yuri, yang berhasil mengagetkan semuanya disana termasuk siwon.

DEG jantung kyuhyun serasa tertikam mendengar ucapan yuri, dia tidak suka, tidak suka pada yeoja yang mengaku sebagai pacar ahjussinya itu, entah kenapa dia tidak rela ada orang lain yang dekat dengan ahjussinya. Kyuhyun menatap siwon meminta kejelasan, namun namja itu hanya diam, membuat kyuhyun menyangka semuanya benar, padahal siwon hanya masih terkejut dengan ucapan yuri. _Umma kyu mau pulang, _bati kyuhyun, tangannya sudah saling meremas dipangkuannya karena namja manis itu merasa tidak nyaman.

"hh-hyung kyu sudah tidak lapar, kita pulang saja" lirih kyuhyun

"mwo? Tapi kyu kau belum makan apapun" ucap kibum

"kyu mau pulang" ucap kyuhyun dan langsung meninggalkan tempat itu, sepertinya dia sudah tidak tahan berada di sana.

"kyu!" teriak kibum dan siwon bersamaan, kibum langsung mengejar kyuhyun keluar, siwon hendak mengikuti kedua namja itu namun sebuah tangan menahannya.

"siwon-ssi kau mau kemana?" tanya yuri masih memegang tangan siwon erat.

"lepaskan yuri –ssi, sebelum aku bertindak kasar padamu" siwon memperingati dengan nada datar sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan yuri.

Yuri kaget mendengar ucapan siwon, walaupun siwon tampak cuek dan selalu bersikap dingin padanya namja tampan itu tidak pernah berbuat kasar pada wanita, namun hanya karena bocah bernama kyuhyun itu siwon seperti ini, kecurigaan yuri semakin besar, jangan – jangan benar siwon tidak menyukai yeoja, dan dia menyukai bocah bernama kyuhyun itu?, yuri berusaha menghapus fikiran jeleknya itu, tidak mungkin namja sesempurna siwon menyukai bocah seperti kyuhyun.

"kenapa kau marah siwon – ssi aku kan hanya bercanda" ucap yuri

"bercanda, apa yang baru saja kau katakan tadi?"

"aku tidak salah kan, kita memang berpacaran dalam drama" ucap yeoja itu enteng

"bercandamu sama sekali tidak lucu, dan sebaiknya kau pulang naik taksi" siwon menghempaskan tangan yuri kasar sampai terlepas, kesabarannya sudah habis menghadapi yeoja ini.

Yuri memandang tangannya yang ditolak siwon, apa benar siwon tidak menyukai yeoja?, hanya satu cara membuktikannya. Yuri menarik tangan siwon kuat sebelum namja itu pergi meninggalkannya membuat namja tampan itu berbalik ke arahnya, setelah itu dirangkulnya leher siwon agar namja tampan itu menunduk, dan dengan cepat bibir yuri sudah mendarat di bibir joker siwon.

Mata siwon terbelalak menerima ciuman dari yuri, sedetik kemudian namja itu sudah mendorong yuri menjauh, "kau gila hah?!" bentak siwon sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

"kau menolak ciumanku siwon-ssi? Kenapa? Apa kau tidak menikmatinya?" tanya yuri, ahh yeoja ini sepertinya sudah benar – benar terobsesi pada siwon.

"sama sekali tidak"

"kenapa? Apa karna kau memang tidak menyukai yeoja eoh? Apa karna kau mencintai bocah bernama kyuhyun itu?!" teriak yuri, hilang sudah sikap anggunnya.

Mendengar ucapan yuri membuat siwon terdiam, _benarkan aku mencintai kyuhyun?, _tanya siwon dalam hati, dia kembali membayangkan ciumannya dan kyuhyun, dia begitu menikmati ciuman itu sedangkan bersama yuri dia sama sekali tidak menikmatinya, siwon jadi teringat setiap momennya dengan namja manis itu, dari kyuhyun kecil sampai sekarang kyuhyun selalu menjadi seseorang yang paling penting untuknya. Sekarang siwon mengerti, rasa bahagianya saat bersama kyuhyun, rasa senangnya saat melihat senyum di wajah kyuhyun, rasa marahnya saat ada orang lain yang menyentuh kyuhyun, semua itu karena dia mencintai cho kyuhyun. Tiba – tiba siwon teringat ekspresi kyuhyun tadi saat meninggalkan mejanya, ekspresi kecewa dan sedih, rasa khawatir mulai singgah di hati siwon, tanpa memperdulikan yuri namja tampan itu langsung pergi meninggalkan cafe, saat ini yang paling dia inginkan hanya menemui kyuhyun.

Yuri masih memandang punggung siwon yang semakin menjauh, "Arrrrggghhhh" teriaknya sambil melempar gelas yang ada di meja, menyebabkan gelas itu pecah berkeping – keping, tidak dia pedulikan pengunjung cafe yang memandanginya, bagaimana bisa dirinya seorang artis ternama yang begitu digilai para namja dikalahkan dengan bocah seperti kyuhyun, apalagi dia seorang namja, sungguh yuri ingin menangis tapi gengsi yeoja itu terlalu besar untuk menunjukkan sisi lemahnya, "hahaha"yeoja itu justru tertawa, mentertawakan nasibnya, pertama kalinya dia tertarik dengan seorang namja tapi namja itu justru menolaknya mentah – mentah.

"lihat saja, aku tidak akan menyerah" gumamnya, lalu mengambil smartphonenya dari dalam tas hitamnya. "manajer kim, jemput aku di cafe kona beans" perintah yeoja itu pada manajernya, lalu langsung mematikan panggilan secara sepihak.

**TBC**

**Halooooo saya datang dengan new chap ...**

**Siwon udah sadar lho sama perasaannya teman – teman, berterimakasihlah pada yuri hhe :), sedangkan si imut – imut kyu ya sudah mulai merasa dikit – dikit lah ...**

**Maaf karena membuat wonkyu galau begini, mereka harus dibikin merasakan sakit dulu biar bisa sadar sama perasaan mereka #kejambanget**

**Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan, maaf kalau banyak typo, dan untuk yang mendapatkan peran yang agak menyebalkan di ff ini maaf ya, bukan saya tidak menyukai mereka, tapi ini tuntutan peran...**

**Ini update terakhir sebelum mulai masuk kuliah, libur saya sudah selesai jadi kalau nanti updatenya agak lama harap di maklumi ya teman – teman saya udah semester tua sih hhe ...**

**Akhir kata pai – pai #lambai tangan**


End file.
